Anonymement tienne
by Coweti
Summary: N 384 et N 822. Casier de Violette et casier de Sirius. Les deux seuls témoins de la correspondance improbable entre une fille plus qu'introvertie qui ment sur sa personnalité au travers de ses lettres et le playboy le plus en vue de tout Poudlard.
1. Première lettre

**Anonymement tienne**

**Petit mot de l'auteur**: me voilà lancée dans une nouvelle fic. Je profite de mes longues vacances pour rattraper le manque d'écriture qui m'a rongée pendant l'année dernière où je n'avais guère le temps pour ça. J'espère poster plutôt rapidement les différents chapitres de cette courte fic (quoique avec moi on sait jamais). Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça motive!

**Disclaimer** : tout ce que vous connaissez est à JK Rowling, le reste à moi.

* * *

PREMIERE LETTRE

_Hello Black,_

_Commencerai-je par te dire que tu me plais, que tu me plais beaucoup ? Mouais, ce ne serait guère surprenant et pour le moins barbant. Des lettres comme ça tu en reçois des dizaines par semaine pas vrai ? Peut-être même plus tiens, auquel cas mon « dizaine » était foutrement vexant. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça manquerait cruellement d'originalité et c'est précisément ce que je veux éviter. Je veux que tu remarques ma lettre, je veux qu'elle se détache des autres…Là je suis assurément trop présomptueuse. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je suis la première à tenter une approche différente ? Pourquoi est-ce que les autres filles se seraient contentées de te flatter bêtement avec des niaiseries affligeantes ? Bof tant pis, je ne reviendrai pas en arrière, de toutes façons je suis couverte par mon précieux anonymat. Alors voilà, faisons comme si tu m'avais lue jusqu'ici et poursuivons. J'ai une proposition à te faire : je te laisse en bas de ma lettre le numéro de mon casier et si tu en as le temps et l'envie, ça me plairait beaucoup que tu me répondes… Plus j'avance dans la rédaction de cette lettre plus je mesure à quel point ma démarche est stupide et profondément désespérée. Non mais vraiment, quelles chances ai-je d'entraîner le playboy le plus sexy de toute l'école dans un délire épistolaire façon 18__ème__ siècle ? Oui parce que c'est carrément ça que je te demande, une véritable correspondance de jeune fille du siècle passé…Ca a quand même le mérite d'être original ça non ? Mouais je sais, j'aurais peut-être eu plus de succès en te fournissant directement une photo de moi retouchée et un point de rendez-vous où ma petite culotte aurait été facultative…Mais c'est pas mon genre...C'aurait été trop superficiel, trop commun, trop banal..._

_Bref, la proposition est faite, me reste plus qu'à conclure. De toutes façons, à l'heure qu'il est, soit ma lettre est déjà en route pour le vide-ordure et n'a jamais été ouverte, soit tu t'étouffes de rire en la brandissant sous le nez de tes potes, soit tu souris et me prends en pitié, soit (mon dernier et précieux petit soit) tu notes mon numéro de casier et tu réfléchis à ma proposition…après quoi les trous dans la couche d'ozone se referment, les hippies prennent le pouvoir, Voldemort se transforme en gentil petit lapin rose et bla bla et bla…_

_Boaf au pire tu pourras comptabiliser une groupie de plus à ton palmarès plein à craquer, un numéro parmi les numéros c'est pas si mal après tout…Et puis j'ai laissé le verso blanc, tu pourras toujours utiliser ma bafouille comme feuille de brouillon…_

_Allez c'est ici que je cesse de délirer et reprends contact avec la réalité._

_Anonymement tienne,_

_ N° 384._

Horreur ! Je l'ai fait, je l'ai vraiment fait…j'arrive pas à croire que je viens enfin de déposer ce ramassis de conneries dans le casier du grand, du sublime, de l'inaccessible (hélas) Sirius Black. C'était un coup de tête bien sûr, je regrette déjà, comme je regrette chacun de mes actes qui sort un tant soit peu de la normalité. Faut dire que ça fait 15 jours que je me balade dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec cette fichue lettre en poche et que je passe, repasse et rerepasse devant le fatidique casier n° 822. Faut dire aussi qu'avant ça j'avais passé un mois à rédiger de quoi remplir 4 corbeilles à papier de lettres avortées. Celle que je venais de « poster » était la dernière version en date, elle était également très loin de me satisfaire….

Peut-être faudrait-il pour commencer que je me présente? Mon nom est Violette (on ne rit pas), Violette Baldwim. Contre toute attente, j'aime bien mon prénom. Je le trouve fantaisiste, original…C'est bien la seule chose chez moi qui le soit d'ailleurs. J'ai les cheveux mi-longs, bruns. Je suis de taille moyenne, mon nez est moyen, ma corpulence moyenne. Je suis une fille moyenne en somme. A un détail près, mes yeux. Ils sont très verts. Mais bien sûr je les cache sous d'énormes lunettes. Mon but dans la vie ? Me faire oublier. De toute évidence. Je ne sais pourquoi mais c'est ainsi, je n'aime pas sentir les regards se poser sur moi, je n'aime pas qu'on parle de moi, je n'aime pas qu'on s'intéresse à moi…Exception, dont les raisons me semblent évidentes, pour Sirius Black. J'aimerais que Sirius Black s'intéresse à moi. Autant dire que je rêve en grand, en très grand.

Je sais j'aurais pu m'enticher de n'importe quel pauvre type, un mec moyen comme moi. C'est pas ça qui manquait dans ce bahut mais non bien sûr, Violette THE timid girl par excellence, elle, elle s'entiche de Sirius THE extrovert boy par excellence. L'étoile du bahut, le mec le plus courtisé de la terre…Mouais bon là je m'emballe un peu…Mettons simplement le mec le plus courtisé de toute la Grande-Bretagne…Oui c'est mieux…

Je suis étudiante en 6ème année à Gryffondor. Drôle de choix hein ? Suis sure que le choixpeau déraille…Où a-t-il bien pu voir une quelconque trace de courage et d'audace dans ma fragile et peureuse carcasse ? OK ça va, en fait, je sais pertinemment où il est parvenu à voir une telle chose, le choixpeau voit ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de nous et quelque part à l'intérieur de moi il y a N°384 ou du moins une fille qui lui ressemble un peu. Seulement, ce que le choixpeau n'a pas percuté c'est que je ne parviendrais jamais à laisser cette fille s'extérioriser et que donc, je ne suis jamais arrivée à me faire une place parmi les lions. La plupart de mes copains (je dis bien copains et non amis) viennent d'ailleurs de Pouffsouffle, d'autres de Serdaigle. Mais aucun, je dis bien aucun, ne vient de Gryffondor. Bon c'est vrai, de toute évidence j'exagère un peu en disant que N°384 ne s'est jamais extériorisée car je viens de vous placer devant un de ses flagrants et monstrueux exemples d'expression démoniaque. Un des rares mais pas des moindres vous en conviendrez.

Résultat, je venais de passer 30 minutes dans les toilettes des filles à me passer de l'eau glacée sur la figure afin de me remettre de mes émotions. Je relevai la tête et respirai un grand coup tout en me répétant pour la énième fois qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour Sirius de remonter jusqu'à moi à partir de mon numéro de casier. C'avait été un geste stupide de ma part mais un geste qui s'avèrerait heureusement sans conséquence. Tout ce qui peut t'arriver ma chère, c'est que Sirius te réponde…A cette pensée mon petit cœur se mit à palpiter et à irradier de bonheur…Ce qui n'arrivera pas, ajoutai-je en moi-même pour lui réimprégner immédiatement son rythme de croisière.

Et puis même, s'il lui prenait l'idée saugrenue d'entamer une improbable correspondance avec une fille qui n'existait plus ou moins qu'à l'intérieur d'une autre, il n'attendrait certainement pas ma réponse pendant deux mois, temps minimum qu'il me faudrait pour me remettre de l'émotion, réveiller N°384, remplir 4 corbeilles à papier de lettres avortées et passer, repasser et rerepasser devant le fatidique casier n° 822.

Mais tout comme je savais parfaitement que je ne recevrais aucune réponse de Sirius, je savais tout aussi parfaitement que dans le courant du prochain mois, il n'y aurait pas un jour où je n'irais vérifier le contenu du casier n°384.


	2. Trois coïncidences

Hello tout le monde! Voici le deuxième chapitre. Plus rapide que prévu bien sûr mais je pars en vacances demain pour 15 jours! La suite sera donc plus longue à venir...J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas!

* * *

TROIS COINCIDENCES

Voilà. Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis mon geste inconsidéré devant le casier n°822. Il n'y avait pas eu de réponse. Il n'y aurait jamais de réponse. Cette vérité me tomba dessus alors que je me glissais sous mes draps. Ce n'était bien sûr pas une surprise, c'était même couru d'avance. Mais cette bête constatation commençait déjà à m'arracher des larmes. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais seule dans le dortoir. Il était bien sûr trop tôt pour aller se coucher. Je n'étais pas fatiguée, comme chaque soir, mais une fois mon travail scolaire terminé je me retrouvais face à un tel vide que je préférais toujours y mettre fin le plus vite possible. Je m'allongeais, lisais parfois mais le plus souvent, je restais les yeux grands ouverts à réfléchir.

Je n'entretenais pas spécialement de mauvais rapport avec les quatre autres filles qui partageaient mon dortoir…Pour être franche, je n'en entretenais pas non plus de bons. On se croisait le matin, nous nous disions bonjour et discutions parfois de l'ordre de passage à la salle de bain. Pure perte de temps selon moi. Dans quel espace temps me serais-je imposée dans cet ordre de passage ? Enfin, c'était toujours gentil de demander. Dans l'ensemble, elles étaient d'ailleurs gentilles avec moi. Mais je ne me faisais aucune illusion, dans mon dos elles devaient me traiter de cinglée…Tout au moins de paumée…C'est pourquoi j'étais soulagée d'avoir le temps de ravaler mon chagrin avant qu'elles ne rentrent. Pas besoin d'alimenter les ragots…Je voyais déjà ça d'ici : « Vous avez entendu ça les filles ? Violette chialait comme un bébé hier…M'étonne pas t'as vu sa vie ? Elle est toute seule…Complètement paumée. Elle a des amis à Poufsouffle quand même…Pure charité si tu veux mon avis…et bla bla et bla »

Ben oui je suis paumée et alors ? Est-ce ma faute si je suis toujours rongée par mon infernale timidité? J'avais déjà du mal à donner une réponse oralement à mes professeurs alors vous pensez bien que répondre autrement que par un hochement de tête à un inconnu était au-dessus de mes forces…Encore pire si l'inconnu en question était un garçon…Fatalement à ce rythme là, je m'étais peu à peu retrouvée écartée de la société. Pas sciemment hein, je n'avais jamais été victime de propos blessant ni fait office de bouc émissaire. Les gens oubliaient tout simplement que j'existais et j'étais beaucoup trop timorée pour leur crier « et moi! » du fond de mon gouffre. Résultat, personne ne me détestait mais personne ne m'aimait non plus. Il n'y avait pas que dans ma stupide lettre que je souffrais de mon anonymat…

Il n'y avait eu que quelques Poufsouffles téméraires qui avaient patienté suffisamment longtemps pour que je m'ouvre à eux…Enfin je dis « que je m'ouvre » mais il faut y comprendre « que je m'entrouvre ». Tout au plus. Juste de quoi avoir un petit groupe de gens avec qui passer les dîners et de temps en temps, assister à un match de quidditch ou à une partie d'échec. Mais ces gens ne me plaisaient pas plus que ça. Ils étaient sympathiques, ça c'est sûr, mais n'étaient nullement adaptés à ma véritable personnalité, je veux parler bien sûr de N°384. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens de l'humour ni de conversation substantiellement intéressante. Mais bien sûr, je n'allais pas faire la difficile parce que les seuls gens m'ayant prêté un tant soit peu d'attention manquaient légèrement d'intérêt alors que, à partir du moment où je ne pouvais exprimer ma vraie personnalité, je n'en représentais moi-même aucun.

Peu à peu, j'étais parvenue à refouler mes larmes. Je détestais pleurer : je ne m'y autorisais qu'exceptionnellement et en l'occurrence, la découverte subite d'une évidence déjà bien encrée dans ma tête ne constituait pas un drame suffisamment important pour tremper sans retenue mon oreiller…La crise passée, je continuai à me perdre dans mes pensées et celles-ci se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers Sirius. Tout nous opposait. Tout. Pourquoi avais-je définitivement et irrémédiablement flashé sur lui ? Et surtout comment avais-je pu croire ne fut-ce qu'un seul instant qu'une gourde comme moi aurait pu attirer son attention ? J'avais déjà du mal à conserver celle de ma propre mère alors…

Merde, pour une des premières fois de ma vie, je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mes glandes lacrymales et versais à présent de silencieuses mais non moins nombreuses larmes d'amertume. Pour me consoler un peu je me dis qu'il n'avait très probablement même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir ma lettre. A force d'en recevoir, il avait dû prendre l'habitude de les baquer directement. Ou peut-être même avait-il engagé, en guise de secrétaire particulière, une accablée hystériquement dingue de lui afin de classer sa correspondance et de ne retenir que les propositions intéressantes comportant une photo jugée recevable. Ma lettre n'aurait en aucun cas pu franchir ce type de barrage vu que :

a) elle ne comportait pas de proposition franchement intéressante (du point de vue de notre siècle déjà et encore plus d'un point de vue Sirusien)

b) elle ne comportait pas davantage de photo (notez qu'avec une photo elle aurait été tout aussi recalée)

Ce point de vue, à défaut de les stopper, adoucir quelque peu mes larmes.

Maintenant vous vous demandez très certainement comment une fille aussi différente que moi vient comme un petit mouton s'ajouter à la masse de groupies reniflant déjà les semelles de Mr. Black ? Et bien c'est une très bonne question…Pour une fois que je fais quelque chose comme tout le monde, il faut évidemment que ça soit quelque chose qui ne puisse que me rendre encore plus malheureuse qu'avant…

En fait, au début, Sirius ne me plaisait pas du tout…Ca pourrait même être un euphémisme. Je le trouvais très beau bien sûr, d'une beauté saisissante à vrai dire mais je ne lui trouvais aucun charme. Il était odieux avec ceux qu'il jugeait plus faible que lui (c'est-à-dire la terre entière excepté James Potter), extrêmement narcissique, imbu de lui-même et j'en passe…Puis, hélas trois fois hélas, plusieurs coïncidences me firent surprendre certaines de ses conversations et changer radicalement d'avis sur lui. Trois d'entre elles furent réellement décisives :

-**Première coïncidence** :

On se trouve dans la grande salle lors du banquet d'Halloween et je ne sais par quel hasard je me retrouve dans la file du buffet, plaquée contre (quel suspense) Mr. Black en personne, entouré des trois autres maraudeurs. Outre l'agréable parfum qui se dégageait de sa peau et qui à lui seul aurait déjà suffi, du moins pour un instant, à me faire complètement changer d'avis à son sujet, il énonça comme par magie la phrase que N°384 venait de formuler dans ma tête: « J'ai l'impression d'être un veau que l'on presse à l'abattoir, putain ». Si l'on omet le vocable final, nous venions de formuler la même pensée mot pour mot…Lui à voix haute, moi silencieusement évidemment, mais le fait était là. Je fixais un moment sa nuque avec admiration comme si nous venions tous les deux de découvrir simultanément l'électricité puis ce fut au tour des maraudeurs de se servir et mon nez dut malheureusement s'arracher à sa peau.

Mouais exposé comme ça, ça n'a l'air de rien évidemment mais je vous jure que pour moi ç'avait été un évènement transcendant. La phrase cumulée au parfum j'imagine…

-**Deuxième coïncidence** :

Cette fois-ci c'était à la sortie d'un cours de métamorphose, je ne voulais pas écouter la conversation entre James et Sirius bien sûr mais ils choisirent les deux sièges juste à côté du mien pour l'avoir. J'étais en train de relire vaguement le cours d'aujourd'hui et je me souviens que dès que Black s'était retrouvé dans mon environnement olfactif, mes notes m'étaient soudain apparues comme illisibles. J'avais beau eu relire chaque phrase plusieurs fois d'affilée, toutes m'étaient subitement apparues comme complètement dénuées de sens.

Ils parlaient tous deux d'un épisode qui s'était déroulé lors du fameux cours de la non moins fameuse McGonagall. Melissa Holtsman de Serpentard avait brandi sous le nez du professeur un mot de Slughorn qui l'exemptait de tous travaux pratiques du fait de sa jambe cassée. McGonagall n'avait eu d'autre choix que de lui accorder de rester assise pendant toute la durée du cours mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que les bras de Melissa semblaient fonctionner à merveille et que bien qu'elle pratiquât la métamorphose comme un pied, sa jambe ne l'aurait empêché en rien de participer à la partie pratique du cours d'aujourd'hui.

-Tu crois que McGo accepterait de prendre sa revanche sur Slug ? Questionna Sirius.

-Genre ? Demanda James.

-Genre on lui demande de nous écrire un petit mot qui nous exempte de potion pour un motif absurde ! Tu vois quelque chose comme : Mr Sirius Black se voit au regret de ne pouvoir assister à votre cours pourtant si enrichissant car il s'est foulé le petit orteil du pied gauche.

-Excellent ! Que dirais-tu de : Mr James Potter regrette profondément de ne pouvoir assister à votre excellent cours de potion en raison d'une ménopause aussi inattendue que brutale ?

-Attends, attends, j'ai mieux encore : Mr Sirius Black à la profonde douleur de ne pouvoir assister au merveilleux cours de potion que vous nous réserviez aujourd'hui mais il souffre malheureusement d'une de ses douloureuses et fréquentes migraines prémenstruelles !

La sonnerie annonçant le début du prochain cours les interrompit brusquement dans leur délire et ils partirent rejoindre le reste des Gryffondors en riant, me laissant en proie à un violent fou rire (bien plus intérieur qu'extérieur néanmoins).

Cette conversation n'est pas la plus hilarante de celles auxquelles j'assistai sans faire exprès mais il fallait bien en choisir une et c'est de celle-là que je me souviens le mieux. Sirius alignait donc ici une nouvelle qualité insoupçonnée à mes yeux jusqu'alors: il était beau (ça je n'avais pas eu besoin d'une quelconque coïncidence pour m'en rendre compte), intelligent, il sentait divinement bon, ses pensées recoupaient par moment les miennes et (voilà la nouveauté) il était également très drôle…Bien sûr je n'oubliais pas qu'il était également « odieux avec ceux qu'il jugeait plus faible que lui (c'est-à-dire la terre entière excepté James Potter), extrêmement narcissique, imbu de lui-même et j'en passe… » mais cela me semblait très loin déjà….

Tout cela s'éloigna encore davantage lors de la troisième coïncidence que je vais vous relater ici sans plus tarder :

-**Troisième coïncidence** :

J'étais allée à la volière réceptionner une des lettres que ma mère envoie à peu près une fois par mois à ma sœur et à moi pour prendre de nos nouvelles. Bien que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer que, de temps en temps, les lettres que ma mère consacrait à ma sœur étaient nettement plus consistantes que les miennes, je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur…Il faut dire que, comme déjà dit plus haut, je n'incite pas spécialement à la conversation. Je venais de m'asseoir sur un des bancs pour y lire tranquillement ma lettre quand une personne que je n'avais pas entendue entrer s'était approchée d'un grand hibou noir à l'air agressif. Je n'avais pas spécialement eu besoin de lever la tête pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Sirius, mon nez m'en ayant déjà averti bien plus rapidement. Déjà à ce moment-là, mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre quand il se trouvait à proximité. Il ne m'avait pas vue et se croyait donc seul dans la volière. Rien d'étonnant là-dedans. Je vous ai dit que mon but dans la vie est apparemment de me faire oublier et il est vrai que j'excelle en ce domaine. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça je crois que j'ai pu surprendre autant de conversation entre les maraudeurs. Ils ne remarquaient même pas ma présence. Encore une fois, ma transparence m'avait nuit gravement. Si je n'avais pas changé radicalement d'avis sur le cas Sirius, jamais je ne me serais mise dans un état pareil, ni aujourd'hui, ni aucun autre jour de cette semaine. Bref pour en revenir à Sirius, je me souviens d'avoir dans un premier temps vainement tenté de rester concentrée sur les phrases banales de ma mère puis d'avoir très rapidement capitulé et glissé dans la contemplation du brun ténébreux comme n'importe quelle autre greluche. Je vis donc Sirius s'emparer de la lettre que lui apportait le hibou et la parcourir rapidement des yeux. Son teint vira soudainement au gris, ses sourcils se crispèrent et ses traits se durcirent considérablement. Il s'approcha de moi, sans s'en rendre compte évidemment, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur « mon » banc. Quand il se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'était pas seul, il sursauta comme un gamin prit en faute et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Pour la première fois. Je crus un moment qu'il allait m'arracher les yeux, m'étrangler ou m'insulter mais je me trompais. Son visage grave était plutôt empreint de chagrin que de colère. J'aurais peut-être dû dire quelque chose, le moment aurait été propice, mais mon cerveau était trop accaparé par mon corps dont toutes les fonctions vitales s'étaient brutalement affolées. C'est à ce moment-là que se produisit la chose la plus magnifique de toute ma pauvre et morne vie. Sirius Black me sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire charmeur, pas un sourire moqueur, pas un sourire de joie. En fait, ce n'était même pas vraiment à proprement parler un sourire. C'était une espèce de rictus très triste qui donnait à son visage une beauté nouvelle (hum ne suis-je pas en train de dérailler là ? Si je déraille…Mais bon…). Ce qui me toucha dans un sens, c'est qu'il ne partit pas immédiatement. Je finis par me replonger dans ma lettre et il fit de même avec la sienne. J'avais eu l'impression qu'il m'avait scrutée et avait fini par décider qu'il pouvait me faire confiance et se laisser abattre devant moi, sans toutes fois se laisser aller jusqu'à la confidence ce qui m'allait somme toute très bien. Si en plus de me sourire, Black se mettait à m'adresser la parole… ! Evidemment une autre version des faits nettement plus réaliste m'avait également traversé l'esprit. Black n'avait bien sûr pas décidé de me faire confiance, il s'était juste dit qu'une fille aussi commune et muette que moi ne représentait nullement un danger. Je n'étais de toute évidence pas du genre à rapporter à mes amis que j'avais vu le grand Sirius Black flancher. Et puis quels amis déjà je vous le demande ?

C'est sans nul doute cette anecdote-ci qui me fit lui vouer définitivement et irrémédiablement un véritable culte. Ma timidité m'empêchait néanmoins et heureusement d'embrasser le sol sous ses pieds et de le pister dans le moindre de ses déplacements. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas du tout ce genre de culte que je vouais à Sirius Black. Ce que j'entends par culte c'est simplement qu'à partir de ce moment-là, je me levais chaque matin en pensant à Sirius et me couchais chaque soir en pensant à Sirius sans avoir cessé un seul instant, me semblait-il, de penser à Sirius durant la journée.

C'est à partir de ce jour-là que je m'étais mis en tête d'échanger des lettres avec lui. J'avais entrevu quelqu'un d'autre derrière la magnifique façade du playboy arrogant. J'avais eu envie d'en savoir plus sur ce nouveau personnage, envie qu'il voit en moi quelqu'un à qui il pourrait se confier, quelqu'un de blessé tout comme lui et que tous deux, on aurait peut-être pu arriver à se relever mutuellement…Mouais…

Peu à peu, je glissai dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à moi, un monde plein d'espoir où tous mes rêves prenaient enfin corps et de là, je me laissai tranquillement emporter par le sommeil.

Le lendemain, comme chaque matin, je passai devant la rangée de casiers. Je ne m'y arrêtais jamais vu que je n'y déposais rien. Je gardais toujours mes bouquins à portée de main. Je lançai néanmoins, comme à chaque fois, un discret sort de repérage au cas où quelqu'un y aurait glissé quelque chose. Pas Sirius, hein bien sûr, j'avais définitivement perdu tout espoir la veille mais enfin, peut-être quelqu'un d'autre…Un prof ou…ou quelqu'un d'autre quoi. Pur miracle, le sort se révéla positif : il y avait quelque chose dans le casier n°384, ce qui n'arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais. Mon cœur s'emballa, 6 litres de sang se concentrèrent dans mes pommettes et mes poumons oublièrent bêtement de se remplir d'air. Perdu tout espoir hein ? A d'autres ma vieille.

Je m'éloignai de la rangée de casiers aussi naturellement que possible. Puis, une fois passé le coin du couloir, je pris ma respiration et murmurai « accio » tout en ayant au préalable lancé un sort d'invisibilité au contenu de mon casier. On n'est jamais trop prudent… Si Sirius était du genre curieux, il allait sûrement épier les alentours du casier pour découvrir qui était la fameuse N°384 et il était hors de questions qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de moi. Tu penses déjà comme si c'était une lettre de Sirius…Arrête de rêver ma grande, c'est peut-être juste une boule puante déposée par un de tes charitables compagnons de classe…Mais non, l'objet qui me tomba dans les mains après quelques instants était bien une feuille de papier. Je la dépliai et vérifiai rapidement la signature : « Black ou N°822 ».

Je retournai aux dortoirs en courant après avoir fourré la lettre avec tant de précipitation dans ma poche qu'elle devait être à présent toute chiffonnée. Je m'assis sur mon lit et tentai de reprendre ma respiration tout en serrant la feuille de papier sur mon coeur. Je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment envie de lire cette lettre. Je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle contenait bien sûr mais j'avais peur…Horriblement peur…A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une lettre d'insulte, auquel cas au moins je serais guérie à jamais de ma violente passion pour Black, cette lettre risquait de changer pas mal de choses dans ma petite vie. Enormément de choses à vrai dire. Et je ne savais pas si j'étais prête pour ça...

Néanmoins, les doigts tremblant, je dépliai la feuille et commençai à lire...

A SUIVRE

N'oubliez pas les reviews!


	3. Je suis timide mais je me soigne

Coucou tout le monde! Merci beaucoup à tous pour les reviews ça fait super plaisir! Je viens de revenir de vacances mais je repars 15 jours la semaine prochaine. Je pensais avoir plus de temps entre les deux (moi et les dates...) mais bon...J'espère pouvoir poster un autre chapitre avant de partir mais ca va dépendre de mon temps libre et de mon inspiration aussi!!

Notez que je me suis grouillée pour terminer ce chapitre ce soir. Il est une 1h du mat et en plus j'ai une tendinite au bras à cause du tennis. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que j'endure pour vous, au moins mdr?

Allez j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chap! En tout cas vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire aura une fin malgré mes multiples déplacements. Jetez un oeil à ma bio. Je n'ai jamais au grand jamais laissé une fic inachevée. Ce serait bête de commencer maintenant!

JE SUIS TIMIDE MAIS JE ME SOIGNE

_Hello n°384,_

_Et oui cela peut paraître difficile à croire mais tu es effectivement bel et bien la première à ne pas me « flatter bêtement avec des niaiseries affligeantes ». Je ne sais pas si ce sont les filles qui deviennent subitement hydrocéphales dès qu'il s'agit de moi ou si, malheureusement, c'est moi qui ne fais de l'effet qu'aux atrophiées cérébrales. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis ravi d'avoir trouvé ta lettre car toute cette prose dégoulinante de guimauve commençait à m'écorcher les yeux. D'autant plus que ton « dizaine de lettres par semaine » peut quasiment être multiplié par 10. Et oui, quantité de ces filles qui, sur papier du moins, semblent bêtes comme des tas de cailloux, sont également multirécidivistes ! Tu te demanderas sûrement pourquoi je continue à toutes les lire vu le peu de cas que je semble en faire et ce sera une excellente question. Une excellente question à laquelle je n'ai pas vraiment de réponses. Mais peut-être que toi et ton subtil esprit de déduction féminin (qui est, comme chacun sait, de loin supérieur à la version masculine) lui en trouverez-vous une, qui sait. A moins que, évidemment, tu sois toi-même un garçon…_

_Ceci m'amène à la 2__ème__ partie de ma lettre : je suis prêt à me lancer dans ton fameux délire épistolaire. Ca ne manque en effet pas d'originalité et l'originalité, moi j'adore mais je ressens comme une légère injustice : tu sais tout de moi et je ne sais rien de toi. Enfin, j'exagère avec mes tout ou rien radicaux. Je suppose ( j'espère !) qu'il y a encore bon nombre de mes impénétrables secrets que tu n'as pu encore sonder et moi je connais quand même ton numéro de casier ! Je sais aussi, d'après la façon dont tu écris, que tu es relativement sûre de toi (sauf quand il s'agit de tes chances d'obtenir une réponse de ma part à ta lettre !), que tu me fais rire et que, dans l'ensemble, tu me plais déjà beaucoup. Effet qui néanmoins, et j'en suis désolé, pourrait s'atténuer au cas où tu ne ferais pas partie de la gente féminine…Ou de la race humaine… Plus sérieusement, je ne connais ni ton nom, ni ton âge, ni ta maison. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressembles, ni si on se connaît. S'est-on déjà parlés ? A-t-on des cours en commun ? Peut-être n'es-tu même pas élève ici ? Bref, le rien n'était pas franchement si radical que ça…_

_J'ai hâte de te lire à nouveau et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi._

_Black ou n°822_

Au bout de quatre lectures, je la connaissais par cœur. Au bout de six, je l'avais totalement analysée. Au bout de huit, je parvins enfin à stabiliser mon rythme cardiaque.

Dans l'ensemble, j'oscillais entre deux états d'esprit :

a) Sirius m'avait répondu, ma lettre l'avait intéressé, je lui plaisais déjà beaucoup… (joie immense).

b) Sirius pensait que j'étais sure de moi et voulait tout savoir sur mon compte très rapidement (catastrophe).

Je ne pouvais pas tout lui révéler maintenant, pas si vite, je n'étais pas encore prête pour ça. Je ne pouvais pas non plus éluder toutes ses questions comme si de rien n'était. Si je ne disais rien à mon sujet, cela voudrait dire que j'avais honte de ce que j'étais. Fatalement, il en déduirait que je n'étais pas regardable. Ce qui, dans un sens, n'était pas si écarté de la vérité que ça : je n'avais rien d'un canon de beauté. Oh, je sais très bien que si je m'arrangeais un peu, je pourrais devenir tout à fait correcte mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Mettons que Sirius ne soit pas repoussé par mon aspect physique, il se rendrait très vite compte que je n'avais pas grand-chose à voir avec la fille qui lui écrivait. Celle qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Je ne pouvais pas décemment lui dire qui j'étais avant d'avoir fait un énorme travail sur moi-même. Il allait vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à maîtriser ma saloperie de timidité.

Je sursautai, on venait de frapper à la porte.

-C'est qui ?

-Marguerite.

-Ah entre.

Ma sœur s'affala sur mon lit, complètement désespérée de toute évidence. Alors voyons…Métamorphose ? Défense contre les forces du mal ? Non…Potions !

-Slug fait chier, pleurnicha-t-elle.

Bingo ! Je vous présente ma sœur Marguerite, ma sœur jumelle. Très franchement, on ne se ressemble plus du tout. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas sûre que quelqu'un à Poudlard ait jamais fait le rapprochement. Petites, la ressemblance était frappante mais maintenant que ma sœur était devenue subitement « naturellement blonde », portait des lentilles et se maquillait outrageusement, je devais dire que nous n'avions plus grand-chose en commun. Physiquement du moins. Malgré nos divergences vestimentaires, nous nous entendions encore relativement bien. Je passais pas mal de temps à lui donner des cours de rattrapage dans à peu près toutes les matières existantes. En contrepartie, elle me donnait des cours de rattrapage sur la mode et les garçons. Sans grand succès, soit dit en passant.

D'après la théorie de ma sœur, elle avait chopé toute la hardiesse présente dans notre œuf et moi j'avais bouffé toute la partie intelligence et amour du travail. Ce qui, outre les considérations purement scientifiques, n'était pas tout à fait idiot. J'avais également reçu le bon prénom selon elle. Marguerite, ça craignait un max… On ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Maman et son obsession des fleurs…Pour lui remonter le moral, je lui rappelais souvent qu'il y avait bien pire que Marguerite. Elle avait sans aucun doute échappé de peu à Jonquille, Jacinthe et Paquerette, ce qui n'était pas rien. J'avais même entendu dire qu'une fille à Gryffondor avait une sœur prénommée Pétunia. Tout à fait charmant…

-Ok, je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qui coince cette fois ?

-Tout ! J'entrave que dalle à son charabia à ce gros morse mal luné.

Super, ça allait encore prendre une éternité..

-Ca va toi ? Demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant subitement de pleurnicher.

-Quoi? J'ai une sale tête ?

-Non, c'est juste que tu as l'air...perturbé.

-Ah bon? Non, ça va super bien, je te jure…Bon alors, t'as pas un chapitre en particulier que tu….

-Y a un mec là-dessous pas vrai ! S'écria soudain ma sœur.

Dans ce domaine, elle était imbattable…Elle pouvait renifler une histoire de cœur à des kilomètres à la ronde…Alors si ça se tramait sous son nez…Pas la peine de nier…

-Oh oui, fis-je en m'affalant à mon tour sur mon lit en pleurnichant.

-Raconte, hurla-t-elle presque, l'œil pétillant.

-J'ai écrit une lettre à un garçon, gémis-je.

-Une lettre ?

-Oui.

-Ok…C'est une bonne technique de drague…Tu t'es juste plantée de siècle ma grande…

-Et il m'a répondu, continuai-je de la même voix gnangnan.

-Et tu ne l'intéresses pas, c'est ça ?…Oh mon pauvre chou, c'est pas grave la prochaine fois tu…

-Je l'intéresse…

-Hein ? Mais c'est super merveilleux ça !

A présent elle sautait sur mon lit, folle d'excitation.

-C'est pas super merveilleux ? S'interrogea-t-elle soudain en voyant que j'étais toujours en train de me morfondre sur le lit.

-Il veut savoir qui je suis.

-Ah il le sait pas ? Comment il peut être intéressé alors ? Ma sœur, interloquée, venait de se rasseoir gentiment à mes côtés.

-Ma lettre lui a plu.

-Oh.

Ma sœur n'avait jamais été très sensible à l'impact que pouvait avoir quelque chose d'écrit...Ca lui rappelait trop les livres, je pense.

-Bon, poursuivit-elle, et pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il sache qui tu es ?

-A ton avis, fis-je en me désignant du doigt.

-Oh arrête, je t'ai déjà dit je ne sais combien de fois qu'avec des lentilles et une meilleure coupe de cheveux…

-Oui mais ça ne changera rien au fait que je ne sais pas adresser la parole à quelqu'un sans bégayer. Encore moins si c'est un garçon. Et encore encore moins si le garçon me plaît.

-Aïch, fit-elle en se malaxant les tempes, preuve chez elle d'une intense cogitation.

-Je peux ne lui donner que des indices dans les prochaines lettres, oui il veut bien correspondre avec moi, précisai-je au regard surpris de Marguerite, mais tôt ou tard il voudra qu'on se rencontre et ça sera au-dessus de mes forces et je vais le perdre alors que je l'aime comme une folle et…

C'en était trop, j'éclatai en sanglots devant ma sœur. Une grande première, je crois.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me colla un bisou bruyant sur le front :

-Mais non ma grande, je vais te soigner moi, et quand il voudra te rencontrer tu seras capable d'aligner devant lui, sans aucun problème, tes longues phrases intelligentes auxquelles je pige jamais rien et dont tu as le secret.

-Merci, reniflai-je bruyamment.

-Bon alors c'est qui ?? Demanda-t-elle en recommençant à s'agiter fébrilement.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance…

-Ttttt, si tu me dis pas son nom, je ne m'occupe pas de toi, dit-elle perfidement.

-Tiens alors, lis la lettre, fis-je en lui tendant la feuille déjà toute froissée.

Je n'avais pas la force de prononcer le nom de Sirius devant elle. Elle parcourut la lettre d'un œil critique, relisant plusieurs fois les phrases trop longues...Non ma sœur, n'était ni attardée mentale, ni stupide…Mais elle avait réellement un problème avec les livres et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. J'attendis que ses yeux se posent sur la signature avec appréhension.

-Regulus ?? Finit-elle par s'écrier après avoir fixé ladite signature pendant une éternité.

Etait-ce si difficile à croire ?

-L'autre Black…

Si elle s'écriait « Narcissa ?? », je la frappais…

-Mon Dieu…Sirius…Sirus t'a écrit une lettre ?

Elle la reparcourut rapidement des yeux.

-Putain, c'est son écriture en plus ! Tu plais beaucoup à Sirius Black ? La bouche lui en tombait.

Là je croisais les doigts pour qu'elle ne soit pas jalouse ou qu'elle ne se moque pas de mon subit penchant pour ce mec à des années lumières de ma planète…Sur ce coup-là, j'avais vraiment besoin de son aide…

-Putain ma vieille mais t'as une chance de malade tu sais ? Je sais pas combien de filles tueraient pour être à ta place…T'es une tombeuse ma poule, tu le sais ? !

Soudain, elle s'immobilisa (elle avait en effet recommencer à sauter sur mon malheureux sommier) et entra dans une sorte de transe. Je n'aurais pas été surprise, à cet instant, de la voir entrer en lévitation tel un bouddha moldu.

-J'ai un plan, fit-elle soudain en se remettant à gigoter.

La, il fallait la croire, je ne l'ai peut-être pas décrite jusqu' ici comme une flèche mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet intéressant, de son point de vue du moins, elle pouvait vous élaborer des plans dignes des plus fins stratèges en un temps record.

-Oui ? Fis-je pleine d'espoir.

-Il faut que tu changes de peau !

Polynectar ? Nouveau manteau ? Ecorchage ? Je m'étais peut-être un peu trop avancée en la comparant à un fin stratège.

-Euh…

-Oui, oui, me coupa-t-elle. Tu dis toujours que tu te sens prisonnière de ta timidité et que tu voudrais pouvoir développer ta personnalité intérieure comme tu le fais avec moi.

-Moui ?

-Ben voilà ce que je te propose : je vais demander à Sirius si on peut pas se voir un soir et c'est toi qui ira à ma place ! Vous parlerez un peu comme de vieux amis et ça te débloquera pour la suite, quand tu redeviendras Violette. Tu verras, dans la peau d'une autre, tout sera différent je suis sûre !

Oula…Elle allait trop vite pour moi là.

-Trois questions miss : de un, comment tu comptes sortir avec Sirius aussi facilement ? Je sais que tu le connais plus ou moins mais bon… De deux, comment veux-tu qu'il me prenne pour toi ? De trois, tu crois sérieusement que changer de nom m'aidera à changer de personnalité ?

-Mais bien sûr Vio, tu ne seras pas vraiment toi, tu seras toujours plus ou moins dans ton anonymat machin. Si tu fais une connerie, c'est sur moi que ça retombera. Il t'arrivera rien à toi si tu merdes. Vois ça comme un entraînement.

-Mais on peut pas s'entraîner d'abord sur un autre garçon ? Demandai-je.

-C'est lui que tu veux, pas un autre non ?

-Bon et tu fais quoi des deux premières questions que tu as savamment éludées ?

-La première, c'est mon affaire. On a des amis communs, j'aurai qu'à faire une soirée entre potes et je trouverais bien un truc pour que les autres n'arrivent jamais au rendez-vous et que tu sois seule avec le beau gosse.

-Et pour la deuxième ? Demandai-je, sûre cette fois de mettre au tapis son plan si génialissime

-Mais enfin Vio, on est jumelles ou pas ?

Je tournai ma tête vers le miroir et ma sœur en fit autant. Non, comme ça, ce n'était pas des plus transcendant, non.

-Tu verras, je te filerai des lentilles, des fringues correctes, je te maquillerai, te décolorerai les cheveux en un coup de baguette et on pourra plus faire la différence. Sûre de chez sûre, renchérit-elle.

-Avec de tels arguments évidemment…

-Wahou, elle accepte ! Hurla-t-elle en me sautant au cou.

-Bon, tu voulais pas potasser un peu potions au départ ?

-Bof, j'ai plus la tête à ça maintenant. Merde aux potions et à Slug, faut que j'aille programmer cette petite soirée tout de suite !

-Pas trop vite quand même, fis-je en sentant déjà une énorme boule se former dans mon ventre à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec Sirius.

-Dans une semaine ça va ?

-Euh…Oui, bredouillai-je.

Ma sœur m'embrassa sur les deux joues et recria en sortant : « t'es une tombeuse ma poule, tu le sais ? ».

Complètement ragaillardie par ce petit entretien avec Marguerite, je m'installai à mon bureau et commençai à rédiger « de quoi remplir 4 corbeilles à papier de lettres avortées ».

J'adore ma sœur…

A SUIVRE


	4. Guérison avec risque de rechute

Rebonjour tout le monde !! Cette fic est à peine commencée et v'là déjà que je suis très en retard:-s Vraiment désolée, cette semaine j'aurai un peu plus le temps et je vais écrire à une allure folle parce qu'après c'est la rentrée et que là ça va être un peu plus hot…Mais pas d'inquiétude…je terminerai cette fic, promis, juré, craché ;-)

Je réponds demain à tout le monde mais là l'est un peu trop tard…

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait :-D

* * *

GUERISON AVEC RISQUE DE (RE)CHUTE

Deux minuscules petits jours plus tard, après avoir lancé moult sortilèges de camouflage et de confusion genre agent secret qui manipule un document très précieux susceptible d'anéantir la galaxie, je déposais déjà une lettre dans le casier n°822. Deux minuscules petits jours : un véritable record de vitesse, il y avait du progrès…Sur papier du moins…De l'extérieur, malheureusement, je restais toujours la timide et rougissante Violette Baldwim.

J'étais plutôt contente de cette lettre à vrai dire. Ca donnait à peu près ça :

« _Hello n°822, (mettons-nous sur le même pied)_

_Je ne veux surtout pas que tu le prennes mal, mais je suis très satisfaite du genre de filles à qui tu plais habituellement ! Elles m'ont permis de me distinguer et je suis dors et déjà prête à leur envoyer à toutes une chaleureuse lettre de remerciement…Moi et mon « subtil esprit de déduction féminin » avons effectivement trouvé plusieurs explications possibles aux raisons qui te poussent à ouvrir tout le courrier que tu reçois. Je ne sais pas si tu me posais là une véritable question, il y a d'ailleurs de fortes chances que non, mais je me disais que c'était une bonne occasion d'essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi (et d'asseoir une bonne fois pour toute la supériorité du féminin sur le masculin!). Alors, premièrement, je pense qu'une lettre de ce genre même si elle est plutôt mal écrite et gnangnan ne peut jamais faire de mal. Ca peut même être rassurant de se savoir apprécié de la sorte par la gente féminine. Mais bon, je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies vraiment besoin d'être rassuré à ce sujet…Peut-être aussi aimes-tu, tel Narcisse, admirer ta propre image au travers de nos lettres…Mais non, décidément cette explication ne me plait pas beaucoup non plus. Dernière hypothèse (après celle-là je me rends), peut-être est-ce seulement sympa de recevoir des lettres agréables pour changer…Enfin là, il est vrai que je parle plutôt pour moi, je reçois tellement de lettres insipides ou déprimantes que je serais à mon avis ravie de recevoir des lettres bourrées de compliments et de flatteries aussi mal écrites et tarte à la crème soient-elles._

_Bon voilà, j'en ai fini avec mon délire d'apprentie psychanalyste ! Pour ce qui est de toutes les questions que tu te poses sur moi, je n'y répondrai que partiellement. Pas que je veuille spécialement me cacher mais je préfèrerais que l'on fasse d'abord plus ample connaissance par casiers interposés si ça ne te dérange pas! Voici ce que je te propose : dans tes lettres suivantes (si évidemment il te prend l'envie de m'en écrire d'autres), tu pourras me poser deux questions et je serai obligée de répondre à l' une d'entre elles. Mais attention, énorme clause restrictive, interdiction de poser une question concernant mon nom ou mon prénom (héhé, tu y avais déjà pensé n'est-ce pas ?). Mais comme je suis une bonne âme charitable (c'est cela oui…), je vais déjà en sélectionner deux dans ton abondant flot de questions ! _

_Alors, premièrement, oui, je te certifie sur l'honneur que je suis bien une fille et deuxièmement, que je suis bien élève à Poudlard (tu peux donc dors et déjà écarter le professeur McGonagall et les elfes de maison de ta liste). Ca t'avance beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? Je sais je suis d'un sadisme insoutenable…_

_En espérant pouvoir te lire bientôt, toujours aussi anonymement tienne,_

_N°384_

Bon ok, c'était loin d'être parfait mais j'étais tellement contente d'avoir trouvé un moyen de ne pas lui révéler tout de suite mon identité sans pour autant me fermer comme une huître…Marguerite avait même dit que c'était « top sexy » comme technique d'approche et que Sirius allait en être « vach'ment frustré et fou de désir à la fois, bordel ». Mouais…Bref, ma sœur avait eu l'air de trouver ça bien. « T'as trouvé ça toute seule ? » avait-elle d'ailleurs ajouté très étonnée.

J'avais bien aimé aussi la manière dont j'essayais d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette mystérieuse lettre qu'il avait reçue en ma présence et qui l'avait rendu si triste. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas très bien amené mais je ne voyais pas bien comment j'aurais pu avoir une plus belle occasion d'aborder ce sujet. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il me fasse assez confiance pour se confier à moi.

Peut-être aurais-je dû m'étendre un peu plus sur moi-même d'ailleurs ? Oh merde…Ben oui, j'aurais dû l'inciter à la confidence en lui en disant un peu plus sur mon moi intérieur...Par exemple à quel point je me sens seule -ça fait un peu nympho comme ça…Seule dans la vie en général je voulais dire évidemment. Il ne voudra sûrement pas se confier s'il voit que c'est à sens unique…J'aurais vraiment dû expliquer l'injustice de ma mère entre ma sœur et moi et le vide social dans lequel je gravite…Oh Vio, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? Je suis d'une bêtise…Peut-être qu'il n'a pas encore été regarder dans son casier ?…Oui c'est ça l'idée! Je vais me glisser furtivement dans le couloir et récupérer en vitesse cette maudite lettre, très mal écrite en définitive…Bon, je vais redescendre dans le hall et…

Woh ! On se calme ! On respire fort et on contrôle la montée de stresse…Déjà que tu passes pour une paumée, faudrait pas qu'en plus on te prenne pour une réchappée de l'asile qui parle aux casiers pendant la nuit…De toutes façons, c'est trop tard…Tu t'épancheras sur ton triste sort de pauvre timorée dans une autre lettre…

--

Et il y eut effectivement (et miraculeusement) de nombreuses autres occasions pour moi de m'épancher dans le courant de la semaine…La réponse de Sirius n'avait pas tardé à venir et, merveille des merveilles, il y avait bel et bien une petite confession dans sa lettre. Bon ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un épanchement mais bref, je vous laisse voir par vous-même :

« _Hello n°384 (toujours aussi anonyme grrr),_

_Tout d'abord, je me dois de m'incliner face à ton esprit subtil et pénétrant de psychanalyste féministe en herbe…Ta troisième hypothèse était bel et bien la bonne…Et ouais, je ne reçois pas que des jolies petites lettres flatteuses, bien gentilles et savamment parfumées…Beaucoup de gens, faisant malheureusement partie de ma très charmante et sympathique famille, se sentent apparemment obligés de me faire part également de ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Et je te prie de croire que ça me fait bien plus de mal qu'un gentil petit cliché mal torché et bourré de fautes d'orthographe... Alors voilà, je me réfugie dans la lecture de charmants et odorants petits feuillets roses et dans l'élaboration de farces à deux balles…Note que c'est déjà mieux que de se réfugier dans les feuilles de snargalouff ou dans la poudre d'escampette…Et toi, de qui te viennent ces charmantes lettres insipides et déprimantes ?_

_Oops…Voilà que je viens de gaspiller une question…Mais ça ne compte pas parce qu'elle ne concerne pas vraiment ton identité ? Tu es d'accord hein ? C'est un peu personnel j'en conviens, mais on peut bien échanger des choses non ? En tout cas, moi j'ai envie de me confier à toi…Va savoir pourquoi mais il faut croire que, aussi inconnue me sois-tu, tu m'inspires confiance…Bizarre, je sais…Mais je suis un type bizarre (et oui…)_

_Aussi, n'hésite pas, si l'envie t'en prend, à me poser des questions…Poses-en autant que tu veux et j'y répondrai, dans la mesure du possible évidemment. Tu vois, pas de rationnement avec moi : ça c'est être gentil et humain avec son prochain…!_

_Bon, passons maintenant à la partie interrogatoire de ma lettre: voici mes deux questions…_

_-En quelle année d'étude es-tu ?_

_-Dans quelle maison es-tu ?_

_Voilà, ma lettre touche déjà à sa fin…je sais, c'est court ! Ce n'est pas du tout que je veuille mettre un terme à la « conversation » : c'est surtout que j'ai vraiment hâte de te lire et d'avoir au moins une réponse à l'une de mes deux questions (je confirme que tu es d'un sadisme monstrueux). Et puis je me connais, si je rajoute un paragraphe, je passerai un jour de plus à le relire bêtement et à hésiter sur chaque mot employé…Pour éviter ça, je m'arrête donc ici et je dépose cette lettre à peine relue dans ton casier. Tu m'excuseras donc pour les éventuelles fautes de style et autres !_

_Réponds-moi vite,_

_N°822 »_

« Putain, tu vois que tu l'as vraiment ferré ma poule ! Tu lui « inspires confiance »…Comme c'est trop choupinet…Et t'as remarqué ? Il est aussi hésitant que toi pour écrire ses lettres…C'est un signe…Vous êtes FLPL ma belle ! » S'était écriée ma très chère sœur Marguerite (vous en doutiez ?) dès que je lui avais montré la lettre.

« Gné ? » Lui avais-je brillamment répondu.

« Ben, il dit que s'il écrit plus de mots, il hésitera encore plus à poster sa lettre et toi tu… »

« Pas ça…Ton FLPP machin, ça veut dire quoi au juste ? »

« FLPL ?? Ben, faits l'un pour l'autre évidemment. »

« Evidemment… »

Il y avait des jours comme ça où ma sœur me donnait l'impression d'être la plus sombre crétine que la terre ait jamais portée…

Enfin bref, cette nouvelle lettre m'avait remplie de bonheur et de joie de vivre et même d'une chose donc j'étais jusqu'alors restée totalement dépourvue: de la confiance en moi… C'est donc avec une rapidité foudroyante que je me remis à l'écriture et élaborai, en quelques heures à peine, une nouvelle lettre. Des deux questions posées, j'avais bien évidemment choisi la plus vague et Sirius venait donc d'apprendre que j'étais en sixième année tout comme lui. J'avais décidé de lui cacher la maison à laquelle j'appartenais car cette information aurait un peu trop réduit son champ de recherche à mon goût ! D'un point de vue purement mathématique c'était totalement faux, je vous l'accorde…D'après mes vagues notions en fractions, un sixième est plus petit qu'un quart….Mais d'un point de vue pratique, tout le génie de mon choix éclatait au grand jour : à Poudlard on connaît bien mieux les gens de sa maison que ceux qui sont simplement du même âge. CQFD

J'avais bien évidemment accepté de répondre à son autre question et c'est avec joie (non montrée sur papier bien sûr) que je lui avais décrit les lettres dénuées d'intérêt que m'envoyait ma mère et l'isolement dont je souffrais. En toute modération bien sûr, je voulais bien m'épancher mais pas non plus me faire passer pour une paumée…ce que j'étais pourtant mais bon, ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. J'allais m'améliorer un brin avant la rencontre fatidique et il fallait bien que je conserve un minimum de dignité et d'intérêt si je voulais que ladite rencontre ait lieu justement…

Je lui avais également demandé des précisions sur ce que lui reprochaient les gens de sa famille et, de lettres en lettres, j'avais fini par tout savoir (ou à peu près tout) de sa rébellion. Le fait qu'il soit le seul Black de tout Poudlard à ne pas faire partie de la maison des Serpents ne m'avait jamais sauté aux yeux et pourtant, je vous ai déjà expliqué à quel point Sirius m'obsédait. Incroyable. Quoi qu'il en soit, les lettres qu'il recevait le traitaient de traître à son sang et autres joyeusetés de ce genre. Tout ça parce qu'il refusait « de lécher les bottes de croquemorts encapuchonnés » comme il disait. Sa mère menaçait de le virer de chez lui et il ne savait plus trop quoi faire. L'idée de ne plus voir sa famille ne le dérangeait nullement. Le vrai problème était qu'il n'avait pas de quoi s'assumer financièrement et surtout, qu'une fois expulsé, son nom ne le protègerait plus en rien des foudres du mage noir. Il deviendrait même, du fait de sa traitrise, une cible de choix.

Bref, moi et mes problèmes de solitude et de timidité avions l'air bien ridicules à côté. Mais il semblait si intéresser tout autant que si ma vie en avait été gravement menacée. Et ça faisait du bien -vach'ment d'bien bordel, comme aurait dit l'autre…- de se sentir intéressante pour une fois : intéressante, écoutée et comprise.

Jusque maintenant, j'avais réussi à ne lui dévoiler que la couleur de mes cheveux (heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas roux, ça aurait restreint fortement les possibilités), ma chanson préférée (daydream believer) et l'une de mes options de cette année (arithmancie)…Heureusement d'ailleurs que, sur ce coup-là, j'avais bien fait gaffe à ne pas dire « étude des runes ». On est huit à avoir ce cours en 6ème…Mais, malgré le peu de renseignements que Sirius possédait sur tout ce qui concernait mon "extérieur", on pouvait dire que lui et moi étions devenus, en une seule petite semaine, intimes et complices. Je n'arrivais d'ailleurs toujours pas à croire ce qui m'arrivait : je planais…et je n'avais aucune envie d'atterrir ! Et ça aussi ça faisait vach'ment d'bien bordel…

Je planais même tellement que j'avais l'impression d'être nettement moins timide avec le monde extérieur : je faisais de plus en plus rire mes copains de Poufsouffle (bon ce n'est pas à proprement parler une tâche bien difficile, c'est vrai, mais c'était déjà ça) et, must du must, j'avais osé adresser deux fois la parole au mec qui est devant moi en histoire de la magie…Une fois pour lui demander sa gomme, l'autre pour la lui rendre…Bon, exposé comme ça, ça n'a l'air de rien mais c'était un mec je vous dis. Un vrai mâle avec une barbe naissante, un pantalon, une cravate, un joli ptit cul et tout et tout…Et puis vous voyez, je viens de dire joli ptit cul…Bon je n'ai fait que le penser c'est vrai mais j'ai même pas rougi !! Et ouais…Ca c'est de l'évolution…(ou simplement l'influence de Marguerite que je côtoie beaucoup ces temps-ci…Mouais…)

La vie n'est finalement pas une dure lutte mes amis, la vie est une bénédiction et moi Violette, toute fraîchement guérie de ma maladive timidité, je plaaaaaaaaaneuh !

-Et Vio, devine ??

Ca c'était Marguerite qui venait de débarquer dans mon dortoir sans se préoccuper des questions de politesse et de tout le tralalala…Et si j'avais été nue hein ?

-Quoi ? Fis-je sans me départir de mon sourire rayonnant, limite éthylique.

-Le fameux rendez-vous arrangé avec ton chéri…

-Oui ?

Merde, v'là mon bête sourire qui vient de chavirer et mes jambes qui se mettent à flageoler…

-Ben c'est ce soir !

Aaaarrrghhh…Je meurs…Atterrissage brutal très mal anticipé…

-C'est génial hein, allez viens dans ma chambre que je t'arrange un peu, on va te faire une beauté !!

Suis pas du tout préparée à ça bordel, je vais y rester à coup sûr…« Fraîchement guérie de ma maladive timidité » ? Mon cul oui…T'es en rechute totale ma grande...

Rectification : la vie est bel et bien une dure lutte mes amis…Et oui, atterrissez un peu bordel!

A SUIVRE

Reviews please ;-)


	5. Changement de peau

Coucou les ptits gars !! Mon terrible retard prouve bien que je n'arrive pas à concilier médecine, petit copain, grands copains, guindailles... avec l'écriture. Plus beaucoup de temps entre tout ça pour me concentrer sur cette fic, en effet. Mais voilà, j'ai horreur de laisser une fic inachevée derrière moi alors aujourd'hui, jour de mon dernier exam, je reprends l'écriture et vais tenter de terminer cette histoire pendant ces trois mois de vacances-ci et non pendant les trois mois de vacances de l'année suivante^^ Alors une question pour les anciens qui suivaient cette fic l'année dernière (en reste-il encore ?) et les ptits nouveaux : Vous êtes prêts à m'encourager ?? :D

CHANGEMENT DE PEAU

Assise devant la commode de Marguerite, je contemplais mon visage stressé, persuadée que c'était la dernière fois de ma vie que je le voyais ; dans cet état-là du moins…Ma sœur s'agitait frénétiquement autour de moi, genre apprenti chimiste dans son labo démoniaque, et déposait sur la tablette divers produits magiques, dégageant des odeurs bizarres et des volutes de fumée peu rassurantes.

Elle me regarda longuement en se grattant le menton d'un air inspiré.

-Bon, on va commencer par les cheveux ok ? Lança ma laborantine de sœur en agitant sous mon nez un flacon au contenu douteux…

-Glups…

-Ben quoi ? T'as pas confiance ou quoi ?

-Si, si, c'est juste que…je flippe un peu…un tout petit peu…

-Ok je vois… Bouge pas…

Elle se mit à trifouiller dans ses tiroirs pour en ressortir un long foulard noir inquiétant....Elle n'allait quand même pas me fouetter parce que je ne daignais pas lui accorder mon entière confiance, si ?…Elle n'oserait pas ? Pas en pleine journée quand même ?

-Et voilà, comme ça tu seras plus détendue, me dit-elle en me le nouant sur les yeux…

Evidemment, j'avais pas pensé à ça…Mais comment je fais moi maintenant pour surveiller ce qu'elle trafique hein ? Plus détendue ? Mon cul oui… ( depuis quand je remplace œil par cul, moi??)

Pendant ce qu'il me sembla une éternité, je l'entendis s'agiter autour de moi, remuer sa baguette en prononçant des formules étranges et m'asperger de diverses vapeurs suspectes. Tout cela, je l'aurais parié, en de grands gestes flous supposés artistiques.

-Et voilà, finit-elle par lancer en dénouant mon bandeau.

Je regardai droit devant moi et ne vis rien, enfin si, je vis un magma de formes et de couleurs fondues mais ne distinguai rien de vraiment précis. Avant même que j'aie pu émettre une plainte quelconque, ma sœur m'ôta mes lunettes de myope profonde, tout en m'aspergeant d'une dernière giclée de parfum.

C'est alors que, face au miroir, j'eus le choc de ma vie…J'étais Marguerite…

Je me retournai vers elle, m'attendant à me voir moi, comme dans tous ces films de sciences fiction bizarres mais je ne fis face qu'au grand sourire satisfait de ma sœur. Je me regardai à nouveau dans le miroir…La ressemblance était terrifiante…Marguerite venait de se cloner…

-Héhé, dis-moi que je suis un géni, fit ma sœur.

-Putain, ça on peut le dire…

-Tu commences déjà à parler comme moi ! S'écria-t-elle comme si nous venions simultanément de découvrir l'électricité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mes yeux au juste ? Demandai-je en contemplant les deux émeraudes scintillantes qui venaient de me pousser à la place.

-Rien…J'ai corrigé ta saloperie de myopie pour quelques heures, c'est tout…

-Mais…Mais…Ils sont tellement brillants !

-Combien de fois je t'ai pas répété d'enlever tes culs de bouteilles d'intello boutonneuse à la noix hein ?

Mouais, là elle marquait un point…

-C'est dingue, soufflai-je en passant ma main sur ma figure, t'as touché à mon visage ou quoi ?

-Ben non, je t'ai juste raccourci et éclairci les cheveux, maquillée un peu et retiré tes affreuses lunettes, je suis pas chirurgienne plastique moi hein…

-J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point nos visages étaient semblables.

-Hého ? Debout là-dedans ! On est jumelles ma cocotte, tu te rappelles ? Même patrimoine de gènes ou je ne sais pas trop quoi…Toi et moi on est pareilles, ma grande.

Ca c'était vraiment drôle comme réflexion…Mais, en nous regardant dans la glace, on pouvait difficilement dire le contraire. Si je pouvais ressembler autant à Marguerite d'un point de vue extérieur, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je n'arriverais pas à être elle intérieurement le temps d'une soirée…Oh ouaich putain, ça pouvait pas être si vach'ment dur que ça, bordel !

-Bon on récapitule, fit ma sœur avec ses grands airs de caporal, quels sont les objectifs de cette soirée ?

-Me faire passer pour toi sans éveiller ses soupçons…

-Sinon c'est la merde, effectivement, ensuite ?

-Apprendre à parler devant un garçon sans rougir, ni bégayer, ni trembler…

-Et ensuite ?

-Ben c'est tout non ?

-Oh oui merde, ça fait toujours mieux quand y a trois objectifs…, bougonna ma sœur, dépitée.

-Prendre confiance en moi ? Lui suggérai-je.

-Voilà !

-Bon on fait un essai ? Ordonna-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demanda.

-Ok…Salut Sirius ! M'exaltai-je avec le ton enjoué de ma sœur.

-Salut Coquelicot.

-Coquelicot ?

-Oui je te préviens, il a pas la mémoire des noms...Tu veux quand même bien toujours de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Plaisanta ma sœur.

-Je me ferai une raison. Les autres viennent pas ? Poursuivis-je toujours en imitant la voix un peu fofolle de ma frangine.

-Ben non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, ils se sont tous bizarrement portés pales.

-Ah ben merde, c'est vach'ment con ça. On fait quoi alors ?

-Ben on reste là et je te pelote ma belle ça te va ?

-Erk…Il va pas dire ça quand même, si ?

-Vio, tu crois franchement que si Sirius était partant pour une partie de pelotage avec moi, je serai là à te caser avec ? Je t'aime beaucoup mais on parle de Black, là. Si je n'étais pas aussi sûre de n'avoir aucune chance avec lui, je serais pas là en train de t'aider, ma poule, mais plutôt en train de le déshabiller.

-Donc, aucun risque pour qu'il décide subitement de, je sais pas moi, m'embrasser par exemple ?

Je n'avais jamais embrassé de garçon jusqu'alors…je sais, à 16 ans ça craint un peu mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand, par exemple, on ne parvient pas à approcher un mec à moins d'un mètre sous peine de trépas instantané des suites d'un arrêt cardiaque. Du coup, bien que j'en aie plus qu'envie, la possibilité d'avoir à embrasser Sirius m'angoissait au plus haut point.

-Aucun risque…Malheureusement…

-Ok, ok…Bon ça allait là, j'avais le bon ton ?

-Impec, ma belle, rajoute quelques bordel et vach'ment et ce sera parfait. Bon tu es prête ?

-Non.

-Evidemment, mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Et sur-ce elle m'éjecta hors de sa chambre sans me laisser le temps de protester.

Comme pour l'occasion Marg' n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me prêter sa minijupe en jeans très courte et très très moulante ainsi qu'une super paire de hauts talons très très très hauts, c'est avec les deux jambes soudées et l'élégance d'un clown en échasse que je me dirigeai tremblante vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Bon, voyons voir :

Petit un : me faire passer pour ma sœur sans éveiller les soupçons de Sirius

Petit deux : apprendre à parler à un garçon sans rougir, bégayer ou trembler…

Bon vu l'état dans lequel je suis déjà on va se contenter d'éviter de bégayer…quoique éviter de s'évanouir serait un excellent début aussi…tout comme ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou…

Bon pas d'affolement, je récapitule :

Petit un : me faire passer pour ma sœur sans…Putain j'ai déjà les mains moites… J'parie que Marguerite elle a jamais les mains moites quand elle parle à un garçon…Encore moins avant même d'avoir parlé audit garçon…

Arrête de réfléchir Vio bordel, Marguerite elle réfléchit pas, elle, elle fonce…Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit déjà ? Ah oui : un peu de vach'ment, beaucoup de bordel et un grand sourire niais quand on sait pas quoi répondre…Allez ça va aller, on rerécapitule :

Petit un : me faire passer pour ma sœur sans bafouiller, sans…sans quoi déjà ? merdeuh

Petit un : me faire…Petit un…où est donc passé ce fichu petit un ??

Mais je n'eus jamais le temps de retrouver le fichu petit un car au détour d'un énième couloir je me retrouvai nez à nez avec la porte de la salle où Marguerite avait monté son guet-apens.

…Et du même coup…

Nez à nez avec un grand mec sexy aux cheveux noirs qui attendait accoudé nonchalamment sur le chambranle de ladite porte…

-Oh salut Pâqu..euh…Jonq…Marguerite ! Tu sais où sont passés les autres ?

-Euh…

Premier grand sourire niais de la soirée...Il est trop tard pour m'enfouir en courant ??


	6. Sur fond de belle au bois dormant

SUR FOND DE BELLE AU BOIS DORMANT

Deux heures plus tard, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, je retournai à la chambre de Marguerite qui m'attendait impatiemment…Plus qu'impatiemment à vrai dire car lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je la découvris assise au milieu d'un tas de bonbons, de bougies parfumées et de bâtons d'encens, les ongles rongés jusqu'au sang et les membres agités de tics.

-Alors ? s'écria-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond.

Mais j'étais trop occupée à fredonner la chanson de la belle au bois dormant pour ne fut-ce qu'entendre sa question.

-Allez Vio' grouille-toi de me faire un compte rendu, bordel ! C'était vach'ment frustrant d'attendre ici sans voir ce qui se passait entre vous deux tu sais !

Devant mon absence totale de réaction si ce n'est le petit pas de danse que j'esquissais distraitement, ma sœur perdit patience. Elle m'attrapa les poignets et me força à m'asseoir sur son lit tout en me fixant dans le blanc des yeux de façons très très effrayante. Il ne manquait plus qu'un spot lumineux braqué sur moi pour recréer l'ambiance d'un interrogatoire de police moldu.

-Tu vas parler oui ?

Je sortis tout doucement de ma rêverie et murmurai d'une voix absente :

-Ça s'est bien passé.

-Ça je le vois bien, hurla presque ma sœur de plus en plus énervée. Bon, explique depuis le début, comment t'as réussi à le convaincre de rester avec toi alors que les autres étaient pas là ?

-Je sais plus, il a dit que c'était dommage de gaspiller autant de bièraubeurre et qu'on avait qu'à boire un verre avant de repartir se coucher.

-Et t'as répondu quoi ?

-Euhglouiok…

-Et vous vous êtes assis dans la classe ? Au même bureau ? Il s'est mis en face ou à côté ?...

Vu la fébrilité de ma sœur, je me dis qu'il valait mieux lui repasser la soirée en détail. Descendre pour quelques minutes de mon petit nuage en guimauve valait mieux que de subir ses questions incessantes.

-On s'est assis l'un en face de l'autre sur le même bureau. Au début, j'avais énormément de mal à lui parler…

-J'avais remarqué vu le « euhglouiok ».

-Oui bon ça va, tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais lui coller deux baisers sensuels sur les joues, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre lui effleurant l'entrejambe, tout en fourrant son nez dans mes seins ?

-D'abord, c'est pas comme ça que je me tiens avec les mecs…

-Bien sûr que si.

-Pas avec tous ! Et tu admettras que ça reste toujours vach'ment plus convaincant qu'un « euhglouiok ».

-Peut-être, n'empêche que par après, j'ai réussi à parler normalement, enfin je veux dire, à parler comme toi (c'est-à-dire en plaçant des « vach'ment » et des « bordel» à tout bout de champs) et j'ai même aidé à faire la conversation.

-La bièraubeurre, je suppose, fit ma sœur qui apparemment m'en voulait de lui avoir montré le côté vulgaire de sa technique de drague.

-Pas seulement ! Je me suis forcée à faire comme si j'étais toi. C'était un peu dur au début, mais j'y suis très vite parvenue. Mon déguisement et sa façon de m'appeler Coquelicot ou Hortense ont aidé aussi je suppose.

-Hortense ? Il me l'avait encore jamais faite celle-là, bordel…

-Ah ben, j'ai eu droit à un traitement de faveur... Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre qu'il n'a rien remarqué de spécial. A vrai dire, il ne m'écoutait pas vraiment.

-Bref, coupa ma sœur qui apparemment n'appréciait guère que Sirius lui ait porté si peu d'intérêt pendant la soirée, t'as réussi à remplir tous les objectifs de la soirée, non ? C'est génial ça ma poule !!

-Encore mieux !

-Comment ça encore mieux ?

-Je ne t'ai pas encore tout raconté, ça c'est ce que j'ai fait au début…

-Quoi, t'as été plus loin et tu lui as effleuré l'entrejambe ?

-Rien à voir ! Je n'ai pas non plus provoqué de rapprochement entre son nez et mon décolleté si tu veux tout savoir.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait d'autre alors ?

-Je suis devenue moi-même !

Devant l'air effaré de ma sœur, je décidai de lui raconter en détails comment petit à petit j'avais oublié de placer les vach'ment et les bordels et comment Sirius et moi avions passé tout le restant de la soirée à parler librement de sujets qui nous tenaient à cœur, exactement comme dans nos lettres.

-Vio', comment t'as pu faire ça ?

-J'en sais rien, c'est venu tout seul…Je crois que Sirius a le don de me mettre à l'aise…On est faits l'un pour l'autre, soupirai-je en m'allongeant sur le lit, mon cerveau et mon coeur reprenant à l'unisson la chanson de la belle au bois dormant.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'écria ma sœur, me faisant retomber de mon petit nuage douillet. C'était pas toi qui était à cette soirée, c'était moi !! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

Je me relevai en sursaut, le visage défait, tandis que le refrain de la belle au bois dormant s'arrêtait en une énorme fausse note.

-Oh !

-Oui oh ! T'as de la chance que vous n'ayez fait que parler. Demain, je n'aurai qu'à faire comme si la bièraubeurre m'avait fait tourner la tête, ce qu'elle a apparemment définitivement fait avec toi, et que je ne pensais aucune des conneries que j'ai dites. Encore heureux que je ne t'ai pas laissée toute une journée dans mon corps, tu aurais fini par le rendre amoureux de moi !

-Oh Marguerite ! Me lamentai-je la tête dans les mains.

-Ne me remercie pas et sois contente que je n'en profite pas pour mettre Sirius dans mon lit ! Et arrête de faire une tête pareille, bordel !

-C'est que…Ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué que ça…

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai…enfin…TU as embrassé Sirius Black.

…

Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce.

-Embrassé ? Comment ça embrassé ? Où ça embrassé ? Oh Vio, je t'en prie bordel, dis-moi qu'il t'a juste fait la bise pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit…

-Pas exactement…À vrai dire, ça n'avait même rien à voir… C'était…c'était…Un magnifique et long baiser d'amour, finis-je par dire en regrimpant aussi sec sur mon tendre nuage en compagnie de la belle au bois dormant.

-Et merde, gémit ma sœur en se frappant le front de sa main.

Elle dût répéter la scène une bonne dizaine de fois avant que je reprenne à nouveau contact avec la réalité, la très très dure réalité.

-A ta place, je rajouterais encore au moins trois mille "et merde" après ceux-là, lui fis-je remarquer d'un air penaud.

-Quoi encore ??

-Il a demandé si on pouvait se revoir…Enfin tu vois, genre régulièrement et…

-Je vois très bien oui, il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Et ?

-J'ai…enfin TU as dit oui.

Je ne pense pas que ma sœur rajouta exactement les trois mille « et merde » que je lui avais pronostiqués mais elle s'en approcha dangereusement.

-Bon on reste calme, finit-elle par dire. Faut absolument que j'aille voir Sirius et que je mette les choses au clair. Tu peux pas continuer à le voir en te faisant passer pour moi et t'auras jamais assez de cran pour tout lui avouer dès maintenant. J'espère que tu comprends à quel point l'idée de plaquer un Sirius Black fou amoureux de moi me débecte, ma grande ?

-Je sais…fis-je en me roulant en boule dans ma couverture.

-Bon va te coucher, j'arrange tout ça et dès demain vous pourrez reprendre calmement vos petites conversations épistomachins…

-Tu sais que t'es vach'ment géniale comme sœur, bordel? Dis-je en quittant son dortoir après lui avoir collé un bisou bruyant sur la joue.

-Je le sais et crois-moi, là t'en abuses, t'en abuses vach'ment, bordel !

Je retournai à mon dortoir en flânant, les pieds à 5 cm du sol. Bon, c'est vrai que j'avais fait une petite gaffe ce soir, j'avais été un peu trop hardie mais bon, Marguerite allait tout arranger et au moins, j'avais été fixée : ma personnalité, la vraie, la n°384, plaisait à Sirius Black…Bon ,en fait, pour être franche et sans vouloir me vanter, elle lui plaisait même vach'ment beaucoup…En plus, pour la première fois de ma vie (si on exclut la conversation à propos de la gomme avec le joli p'tit cul), j'étais enfin parvenue à adresser la parole à un garçon et pas n'importe lequel je vous prie, c'était LE garçon. Mieux encore, j'étais parvenue à briser devant lui cette saloperie de petite coquille insipide dans laquelle j'avais végété pendant si longtemps et à lui dévoiler, tel un papillon, qui j'étais vraiment. Oula, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je chasse rapidement la belle au bois dormant de ma tête avant de me transformer en créature poétique et guimauvesque.

Bref, il ne me restait plus qu'à faire pareil sans avoir à ressembler à ma blondasse de sœur. Bon c'est sûr, il faudrait peut-être encore un peu de travail avant que je me repointe devant Sirius Black et l'embrasse fougueusement mais j'avais fait preuve de tellement d'audace ce soir-là, que je me sentais prête à tout… Nous n'avions plus qu'à échanger encore quelques lettres et enfin, je serai prête à lui accorder le rendez-vous qu'il réclame tant. Et là, à condition qu'il m'accepte également en version brune, plus rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de vivre mon rêve à 300 à l'heure.

Devant ma commode, je défis d'un coup de baguette tous les arrangements esthétiques qu'avait pratiqués ma sœur sur ma pauvre personne et, après maintes hésitations, décidai de laisser mes culs de bouteille dans le tiroir (mettons toutes les chances de notre côté…). Puis en virevoltant et en chantonnant (je vous laisse deviner quel refrain), je me glissai dans mon lit avec un grand sourire niais et me mis à faire différents rêves concernant différentes choses, certaines nommables, d'autres non et toutes en compagnie d'un certain Sirius Black.

…

Pendant les 5 jours qui suivirent le matin où Marguerite m'annonça que Sirius avait définitivement tiré un trait sur elle, la belle au bois dormant et son refrain stupide ne cessèrent de me hanter. Mais au matin du 6ème jour, je dus me rendre à l'évidence et réaterrir brutalement.

Cela faisait 7 jours que j'avais déposé ma dernière lettre dans le casier n°822 et cela faisait 7 jours que le casier n°384 restait désespérément vide. Sirius avait cessé de m'écrire…

A SUIVRE

* * *

Voilà, désolée si ce chapitre est trop court par rapport à la période d'attente mais j'ai fait mieux que pour le dernier non ?

En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment grâce à elles (et aussi par amour de l'écriture évidemment) que j'ai envie de me dépêcher pour poster les différents chapitres.A bientôt !


	7. Dernier espoir, dernière lettre?

Coucou tout le monde!! Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive vraiment à vous réécrire un nouveau chapitre rapidement, qu'elles soient positives ou qu'elles comportent plusieurs remarques car jusqu'ici elles sont toujours constructives et les bienvenues. Je suis désolée que ce chapitre ait mis un peu plus de temps à venir que les autres mais j'ai eu un week end fort chargé.

APPEL AUX REVIEWS: Ce samedi je pars en vacances et j'aimerais d'ici là, réécrire un nouveau chapitre. Pour cela, rien de tel qu'une montagne de reviews non? :D

* * *

DERNIER ESPOIR, DERNIERE LETTRE ?

Un petit chuchotis de froissement de papier puis un son plus sourd de résonance métallique. C'était le bruit que faisaient mes lettres lorsque je les glissais dans le casier n°822. C'était le bruit que venait de faire mon dernier espoir, ma dernière lettre peut-être. J'avais essayé de m'en empêcher, d'en rester là et d'oublier. C'était si pathétique…Si pathétique de me traîner à ses pieds en mendiant de ses nouvelles. Cette image de moi m'était insupportable. Mais je l'avais tout de même écrite, cette lettre de la dernière chance, je l'avais tout de même écrite car ce qui m'était encore plus insupportable, c'était toutes ces petites suppositions idiotes qui venaient éclater dans ma tête comme des bulles de savons à tous moments de la journée et de la nuit.

Et s'il n'avait jamais reçu ta lettre ? Ou si c'était la sienne qui s'était perdue ? Ou s'il avait tout simplement oublié que c'était à son tour d'écrire ? Ou s'il s'était cassé le poignet et ne pouvait plus tenir sa plume? Ou s'il…Bref, des tonnes de petites suppositions idiotes auxquelles je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'accrocher comme à une bouée à moitié dégonflée, dernier obstacle entre moi et ce qui avait semblé être le but ultime de ma vie, m'échouer sans bruit, sans regret et sans résistance au fond d'un gouffre où je n'aurais plus qu'à attendre patiemment et silencieusement que la fin me cueille le plus rapidement possible.

Avec cette lettre, cette dernière courte lettre de supplications et de lamentations soigneusement dissimulées sous un ton badin qui s'approchait, (du moins j'avais fait mon possible) de celui qu'aurait employé n°384 si elle avait toujours été là, si elle ne m'avait pas abandonnée…Avec cette dernière lettre, je crevais à jamais tous les semblant de bouées et d'espoir qu'il me restait. Si cette dernière lettre, ce dernier espoir ne recevait pas de réponse, toutes chances de saluts seraient définitivement perdues.

Ma vie ne s'arrêterait pas là bien sûr, j'allais continuer sur ma lancée et finir bientôt mes si brillantes études, seule chose en laquelle je me révèle finalement douée. J'aurai ensuite un boulot passionnant voir même important. Mais qu'importe les différents métiers à haute responsabilité auxquels mes excellentes notes me conduiraient, cela ne servirait jamais à rien. Cela ne m'apporterait jamais le bonheur car je me serais éteinte en même temps que cette dernière lettre et ce dernier espoir s'ils restaient sans réponse. Je me serais éteinte définitivement et ne pourrais plus jamais ressentir autre chose que du froid si ce n'est l'éternelle brûlure qui allait me ronger pour le restant de mes jours, la brûlure de mon dernier souvenir heureux, mon baiser avec le grand Sirius Black.

Alors, pendant deux jours et deux nuits, prétextant un mauvais rhume, je restai coupée du monde, pelotonnée sous mes couvertures, à attendre…A attendre une hypothétique réponse qui, au matin du troisième jour n'était toujours pas venue et ne viendrait sans doute jamais.

_« Hello Black !_

_Dis donc, ça fait un bail que je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles ? Tu ne m'aurais pas oubliée par hasard ? Non hein bien sûr mais bon, je te conseille quand même de poser ton joli p'tit cul sur une chaise et de me rédiger une lettre vite fait bien fait parce que, je te l'ai pas encore dit mais j'ai de grands copains bien baraqués et…n'oublie surtout jamais qu'on a ton numéro de casier héhé !_

_A bientôt alors,_

_Anonymement tienne,_

_N°384 »_

Et voilà, mes derniers mots pour le grand Sirius Black…Ça aurait pu être si simple pourtant. Dans une autre vie, une de celles que je passe mon temps à imaginer pour tenter vainement de m'échapper de la mienne, une de celles ou j'aurais été une fille à peu près normale, j'aurais mis ma plus belle tenue, peut-être aurais-je tremblé un peu et me serais-je entraînée quelques fois dans le miroir, mais finalement, je me serais tenue devant lui et lui aurais avoué que c'était moi, la fille du rendez-vous qu'il avait embrassée, moi la n°384 avec qui il avait échangé de si nombreuses lettres et moi qu'il avait dit tant vouloir revoir. Et mon désespoir se serait envolé dès qu'il m'aurait enfin reprise dans ses bras.

Mais dans ma vie, la vraie, celle où n°384 ne fait que de brèves et rares apparitions toutes presque uniquement sur papier, ne fut-ce que d'imaginer penser à aller parler à Sirius me faisait plonger la tête dans la cuvette des WC sous les rires moqueurs de mimi geignarde. J'en étais tout aussi mentalement que physiquement incapable. Débaucher ma génialissime de sœur pour aller lui parler à ma place n'était pas non plus une solution. Ça me semblait déjà fort ridicule en soi de communiquer par émissaire interposé passé l'âge de 5 ans mais surtout, ça s'avérerait tout aussi inefficace que de ne rien dire car, supposé que Sirius n'éclate pas de rire en découvrant ma tronche d'intello et parvienne à gober que moi, n°384 et la Marguerite bizarre ne faisions qu'un, je ne parviendrais jamais à rester face à lui sans salir ses chaussures et tomber dans le coma. En plus, même si mes fonctions vitales étaient capables de ne pas trop s'affoler et d'éviter de me provoquer un malaise, une crise cardiaque ou un trépas immédiat, qui me dit qu'il pourrait m'aimer telle que je suis, c'est-à-dire en intello bigleuse mal fagotée, accro à ses bouquins, timide au-delà de ce qu'il est possible d'imaginer et à trois mille bornes de la n°384 qui lui écrit ou de la copie conforme de Marguerite qu'il a embrassée ?

Même si Sirius avait vraiment le côté sensible, franc et gentil que j'avais espéré découvrir chez lui, je ne devais pas oublier que si j'avais réussi à percer à jour sa véritable personnalité, de mon côté, je ne lui avais pas révélé grand-chose. Il devait me prendre pour une fille rigolote, plutôt jolie ou du moins dotée d'un certain charme et assez bien assurée. Bien sûr, je lui avais fait quelques confidences, toutes vraies d'ailleurs mais je n'étais jamais allée jusqu'à lui dire quel véritable problème me rongeait et causait tous les autres. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé d'une quelconque timidité maladive ni de mon manque totale d'intérêt, ni de mon isolement…A vrai dire, je ne lui avais confié que les tourments qui ne me faisaient pas passer pour une paumée. Je lui avais dit que je me sentais seule, sans personne pour m'écouter et me comprendre vraiment mais je n'avais pas précisé qu'il n'y avait de toutes façons quasi personne pour tenter d'y parvenir.

Plus j'y repensais, plus j'imaginais sa réaction en découvrant ma véritable identité. Lui si vénéré, si adulé, si beau, si arrogant et si méprisant avec certaines personnes. J'imaginais déjà la façon ignoble dont il pourrait me dévisager voir même ricaner, j'imaginais comment il pourrait ramener ses copains pour se foutre plus allègrement de moi, se moquer de cette pauvre fille paumée, moche, inintéressante et totalement insipide qui avait cru pouvoir compter pour le grand, le sublime, le divin Sirius Black.

Ainsi, je me rendais de mieux en mieux compte à quel point Sirius et moi étions différents dans la vraie vie et que même si sur papier, ça le faisait comme aurait dit Marg', me balader main dans la main dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec Sirius Black était inimaginable. Cette image était insensée et ne pouvait être. Ni dans ce monde ni dans aucun autre espace-temps d'ailleurs.

Sirius Black et Violette Baldwin étaient un couple avorté, étouffé dans l'œuf, complètement ridicule et sans aucune espèce d'avenir. Sirius Black et n°384 auraient pu, eux, former un joli couple, ils auraient pu se balader dans Poudlard en affichant leur bonheur écœurant, ils auraient pu en rendre la terre entière jalouse, ils auraient pu tout simplement être heureux…Le seul problème était que n°384 était totalement étouffée par l'atroce et profonde timidité de Violette Baldwin et que par conséquent, n°384 ne pouvait exister.

Plus je repensais à la fille que j'avais réussi à être pendant quelques minutes devant l'homme de mes rêves, plus je repensais au baiser profond que Sirius et cette version jusqu'alors inconnue de moi avions échangé, plus je repensais à comment j'avais été si près du but, à comment j'avais étreint mon rêve et à comment tout s'était envolé en fumée, plus mes larmes coulaient et plus tout cela, cette soirée dans la peau d'une autre, ma nouvelle assurance et cette flamme allumée dans les yeux de Sirius, me semblait loin. Et à moins de voler à nouveau l'identité de quelqu'un d'autre tout en m'abreuvant de bierraubeurre, « tout cela » ne se produirait jamais plus.

J'avais voulu côtoyer un dieu et je m'étais brûlée les ailes. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. A moi-même et à mon effroyable timidité qui m'empêchait à elle seule de trouver le bonheur. Dire qu'à un moment j'avais pensé en guérir, j'avais même envisagé pouvoir donner rendez-vous à Sirius Black, un rendez-vous où j'aurais été moi-même et non affublée d'une mini-jupe, décolorée et maquillée outrageusement. Plus j'y pensais et plus je comprenais à quel point je m'étais voilée la face. J'étais incurable.

Cette première lettre, celle qui avait été à l'origine de tout, avait été une erreur, une terrible erreur que j'allais devoir payer pour le reste de mes jours. Sans elle, j'aurais passé mes deux dernières années à Poudlard en rêvant au grand Sirius Black et en m'imaginant à son bras sans pour autant penser une seule seconde que cela aurait pu réellement se produire. Mais avec tous les évènements de ces dernières semaines, j'avais touché mon rêve du bout des doigts et je m'étais rendue compte à quel point il était réalisable. J'en avais été tout près. J'en étais d'ailleurs encore tout près, il aurait simplement suffi que j'aie les tripes pour aller lui parler et tout aurait été résolu. Seulement, je ne les avais pas et je ne les aurai jamais, c'était irrévocable. J'étais incapable d'aller lui parler, incapable de me montrer à lui sous mon vrai jour... J'étais à quelques mots de vivre mon rêve le plus fou mais j'en étais incapable et tout était de ma faute, de ma seule et unique faute. Et il n'y avait pas pire torture...

Le reste de ma vie allait être des plus misérable parce que j'avais connu le bonheur et que je l'avais laissé s'échapper. A présent que tout espoir était définitivement perdu, que je m'étais fait moi-même tombée dans le gouffre en rongeant les dernières cordes qui me maintenaient à la surface, à présent que je n'avais plus rien à quoi me raccrocher, j'allais recommencer à tourner en rond dans ma morne existence sans le moindre but.

A l'exception que cette fois-ci, je n'allais plus tourner en rond comme un poisson dans son bocal mais bien tourner en rond comme de l'eau dans un évier qui se vide…lentement mais sûrement…

* * *

promis, y aura plus d'action et moins de dépression dans le prochain chapitre!! Pour l'avoir rapidement, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!

Bisous à tous!


	8. Une feuille de papier

Coucou tout le monde! Bon c'était pas vraiment une montagne de reviews ça si? :D Mais pas de problème, je suis une bonne âme charitable et voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais et tout chaud. C'était ça ou faire mes valises, vous voyez à quel point je vous aime hein?

Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bisous tout le monde et à bientôt!

Et oui aussi, hésitez pas à reviewer j'adore ça^^

* * *

UNE FEUILLE DE PAPIER

Quelques jours plus tard, je parvins enfin à quitter le lit dans lequel je vivais quasiment depuis quelques temps, en cohabitation avec mon cafard et mon désespoir. Je me recomposai le visage sans expression qui me permettait si bien de me faire oublier, je réussis à garder mes yeux secs durant plusieurs heures d'affilée et j'arrivai de nouveau à adresser la parole aux pouffsouffles. Enfin, parole est un bien grand mot, nous allons plutôt dire que je parvenais de nouveau à hocher la tête aux moments opportuns et à prononcer quelques onomatopées afin de ponctuer les récits des autres.

A l'intérieur, j'étais détruite et complètement dévastée mais en apparence j'allais bien, j'avais l'air guérie et c'était tout ce qui importait.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai, un matin, à la table des pouffsouffles pour le petit déjeuner, à écouter Amanda Parker blablater à tout va comme une idiote :

-…On était près du buffet à sandwichs, tu vois celui où y avait le pot de mayo, pas celui avec l'andalouse hein, d'ailleurs j'ai horreur de ça toutes façons, fin tu vois quoi et alors, je lui dis que j'ai bien vu qu'il essayait de me passer devant. Alors il me répond : ben non, j'essaye pas de te passer devant, ma poule. Ma poule, hein, il m'a appelé ma poule ! Ça me rappelle ce mec débile là, comment il s'appelait déjà…je ne sais plus tiens…un truc comme Ricky ?

-Nicky ? Proposa Herbert Price, apparemment captivé.

-Non, c'était pas ça non plus…Rah les noms et moi.

-Vicky ? Proposai-je avec gentillesse alors que tout en moi avait envie de lui hurler : Abrège !

-Non plus…Alexander ! Voilà j'y suis Alexander…

-Non ne cherchez pas le lien entre Ricky, Nicky, Vicky et autre Jacky, c'est inutile, il n'y en a aucun-

-….Pourquoi je parlais de lui déjà ??

Oh mon Dieu je rêve, suis-je donc condamnée à subir ces babillages intempestifs jusqu'à la fin de mes études parce que ma timidité m'empêche de me trouver des amis tout aussi gentils mais légèrement plus intéressants ? Ne souffrais-je déjà pas assez comme ça intérieurement ? Etait-ce nécessaire de me rajouter en plus de tout une torture auditive (et visuelle quand on voyait Herbert engloutir son porridge) ?

Apparemment oui…Conclus-je lorsqu' Amanda se souvint de ce qu' Alexander venait faire dans l'histoire.

-Eh Vio' ça boume ? Ça fait vach'ment longtemps que j't'ai plus vue.

Marguerite, ma Marguerite ! Je ne l'avais quasiment plus vue depuis que j'étais rentrée de ce maudit rendez-vous. Je pensais qu'elle m'avait oubliée, elle n'était même pas venue prendre de mes nouvelles. A vrai dire, j'étais aussi fautive qu'elle : je ne lui avais pas parlé de l'arrêt brutal de ma relation épistolaire avec Sirius. Il allait falloir revenir là-dessus pour le lui annoncer. J'effleurai de ma main le relief rassurant que faisait mon mouchoir enfoui dans ma poche, prêt à l'emploi.

-J'peux te parler une minute miss ? Fit ma sœur en regardant mes copains Pouffsouffles d'un air supérieur.

Le pauvre Herbert ne savait plus où se mettre et les filles semblaient choquées que Marguerite Baldwin s'adresse à moi sur un ton aussi hum…enjoué, comme si je n'en valais pas la peine. A vrai dire, je ne suis plus très sûre d'avoir précisé un jour à mes amis que Marguerite Baldwin était ma sœur jumelle, ni même que j'avais une sœur jumelle d'ailleurs et il ne fallait pas compter sur eux pour avoir fait le rapprochement tous seuls. Il n'était pas à écarter du reste qu'ils ignorent de moi jusqu'à mon nom de famille, seul élément pouvant potentiellement les conduire audit rapprochement. Au moins, ils connaissaient mon prénom, me rassurai-je…ils le connaissaient non ?

-Bon Vio', tu te décides à bouger ton cul oui ou merde ?

-Euh, oui désolée Marg'.

Ma populaire de sœur m'entraîna à l'écart de la grande salle, permettant ainsi à Herbert de refermer sa bouche (qu'il avait pleine de porridge soit dit en passant).

-Eh quoi ma vieille, tout va bien ?

C'est là que je remarquai que ma sœur n'avait plus son air enjoué habituel. Celui qu'elle employait à cet instant sonnait faux, constatation confirmée par ses ongles manucurés qu'elle rongeait avec hargne tout en me parlant.

-Euh oui, juste un mauvais rhume qui m'a fait gardé le lit pourquoi ?

-Eh bien je me demandais pourquoi tu n'allais plus voir s'il y avait du nouveau côté casier 384…

Comment est-ce qu'elle avait remarqué que je n'allais plus vérifier le contenu de mon casier ? Et qu'est-ce que je lui réponds? Que je n'y vais plus parce que le retrouver vide me donne envie de me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ?

-Il ne m'écrit plus alors je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, fis-je en tentant de rester digne et en me cramponnant au mouchoir dissimulé sous le tissu de ma robe.

-Il ne t'écrit plus ?

-Non, plus la moindre lettre depuis deux semaines.

Et voilà, tant d'effort pour maîtriser et dissimuler mon chagrin, tout ça pour que ma voix me trahisse en tremblotant comme celle d'une pauvre chèvre frileuse.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Fit ma sœur en brandissant une feuille de papier sous mon nez.

-Une feuille de papier, répondis-je en tentant de garder mon sang froid bien que celui-ci se mette déjà à bouillir dans mes veines.

-Oui, mais cette feuille de papier à été découverte par moi dans TON casier pas plus tard que ce matin et devine quoi ? Y a quelqu'un qui a écrit quelque chose dessus, fit elle en la dépliant.

Toujours le même air faussement enjoué, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien me cacher ?

-Tu as osé fouiller dans mon casier ?

Bon là clairement je changeais volontairement de sujet, je n'avais en effet aucune envie de lire cette lettre…J'imaginais déjà les mots désespérés de Sirius me disant qu'il s'était égaré de son droit chemin et me suppliant d'accepter ses plus plates excuses afin que nous puissions poursuivre notre enrichissante et palpitante relation épistolaire. C'était ce que j'étais déjà en train de m'imaginer alors que le plus probable était qu'il se soit enfin décidé à clôturer sur papier ce qu'il avait déjà clôturé en laissant mes lettres sans réponse. C'était une lettre pour mettre les choses au clair purement et simplement. Merci d'avoir joué, on est content et dégage le plancher à présent…

-Oh Vio' ta gueule, c'est une lettre de Sirius écrite tout spécialement pour toi alors saute dessus et lis la, tu n'attends que ça !

En prenant ladite feuille de papier entre mes mains, j'eus l'impression d'avoir percé à jour les raisons du ton si faux qu'employait Marguerite depuis le début de notre conversation. Cette lettre ne venait pas de Sirius, elle l'avait écrite elle-même pour me remonter le moral et me sortir de mon trou. Ça partait surement d'une bonne intention mais elle n'aurait pas pu faire pire.

Pourtant, en posant mes yeux sur les mots tracés soigneusement à l'encre, je reconnus l'écriture et le style de la plume de Sirius :

« _Hello n°384,_

_Tout d'abord, je m'excuse d'avoir mis tant de temps à te répondre. Une partie de ce temps à d'ailleurs été consacrée à l'échafaudage de divers mensonges concernant le retard de départ afin de ne pas passer à tes yeux pour un enfoiré. Mais devant mon incapacité totale à élaborer un bobard potable et ma culpabilité, surtout ma culpabilité, je vais tout simplement t'écrire la vérité au risque de ne plus jamais entendre parler de toi._

_Je sais que même si on ne se fréquentait pas de façon très claire et que notre relation ne prenait forme que sur papier, d'une certaine façon, non conventionnelle et non affichée, nous sortions ensemble non ? Enfin, de mon côté, c'était comme ça que je voyais les choses et ça comptait beaucoup pour moi._

_Mais voilà, dans le courant de la semaine dernière, je suis sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre et ce sans casiers interposés évidemment. C'était une fille assez quelconque que je connaissais un peu sans vraiment l'apprécier mais qui au cours d'une seule petite soirée a réussi à me faire changer radicalement d'avis à son sujet. Subitement elle était devenue plus drôle, plus intelligente et plus mûre. Par certains aspects, elle te ressemblait beaucoup d'ailleurs mais elle, elle était là tout près, elle était devant moi, à ma portée…_

_Toujours est-il qu'après cette soirée, j'ai continué à voir cette fille. Mais je n'ai plus jamais retrouvé en elle ce qui m'avait si profondément attiré lors de notre première soirée. Je ne sais toujours pas comment l'expliquer mais il a bien fallu que je me fasse une raison et que je lâche l'affaire. La fille qui me ressemblait tant, qui était arrivée à m'atteindre sous ma carapace d'arrogance et de mépris ( tout comme toi seule avant y était parvenue) et ce en seulement une toute petite soirée, cette fille n'existait plus ou n'avait été qu'un effet de mon imagination._

_Et donc voilà, une fois cette idylle improbable terminée, je me rendis compte que je venais du même coup de mettre fin à tout espoir de relation avec toi, ce qui m'abattit bien plus encore que tout le reste. Je me disais que tu avais sûrement dû remarquer ou du moins entendre que le grand Sirius Black s'était enfin trouvé une nouvelle copine et qu'à l'instant même tu me haïssais de toutes tes forces._

_Et c'est alors que j'ai reçu ton dernier petit mot pour me rappeler à l'ordre et j'y ai vu là un dernier espoir. Tu n'avais rien remarqué si ce n'est mon rythme plus lent de rédaction. Je me suis dit que si je te bidouillais une petite excuse vite fait, on pourrait reprendre comme si de rien n'était notre relation où on l'avait laissée. Sauf que moi je voulais un truc sérieux avec toi et que je sais par expérience qu'on ne battit rien de bien sérieux sur un mensonge et c'est le pourquoi de cette lettre._

_Maintenant que je t'ai dévoilé toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, je sais que tu vas me détester et peut-être même déchirer cette lettre mais j'ose espérer qu'après un certain temps, tu me pardonneras et que peut-être tu m'accorderas une seconde chance. En tout cas, moi, je t'attendrai…_

_J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt,_

_N°822 »_

Je levai les yeux de la lettre et les posai sur ma sœur qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre comme une grosse oie dégoutante. Sirius s'était complètement gouré, je n'allais rien faire à sa lettre, c'était ma sœur que j'allais déchirer.

-Comment as-tu osé ? Fis-je en sentant mon sang bouillonner dans mes veines et, je l'aurais juré, de la fumée me sortir par le nez.

-Je…Vio, je suis désolée, laisse-moi t'expliquer, je voulais pas te faire de mal, je…je voulais juste…

-T'amuser un peu pendant que je moisissais et crevais de chagrin dans mon coin ? C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé pétasse ? « Je suis désolée, Vio' », terminai-je en une parfaite imitation (légèrement exagérée) de sa voix gnangnan.

-Je voulais pas, je savais que ça durerait pas et qu'il me jetterait, je voulais juste…

-Je vais te dire un truc espèce de pouffiasse qui prétendait vouloir m'aider, j'en ai rien à branler de tout ce que tu vas pouvoir me raconter à l'avenir, rien à battre de tes excuses, rien à foutre de toi. Tu pourrais crever la gueule ouverte à mes pieds que ça ne me ferait rien. Je n'ai plus de sœur!

-Vio', dis pas ça, si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulue…

A présent ma « sœur » sanglotait à mes pieds sans plus aucune dignité et ça, ça me faisait vach'ment de bien bordel !

-Vio'...

-Dégage traînée, dégage j'te dis !

Comme elle avait l'air décidé à croupir comme une chienne au milieu de sa flaque de larmes, c'est moi qui m'éloignai, lettre en main, en prenant un soin tout particulier à lui piétiner les doigts au passage.

A grands pas décidés, je me dirigeai vers le dortoir et bousculai un type qui se permit de me faire savoir sa façon de penser et à qui je répondis tout aussi agréablement par un éloquent doigt d'honneur : dégage pourceau.

Une fois arrivée à mon dortoir, j'entrepris de faire la seule et unique chose en ce monde qui pourrait me calmer et me remplir à nouveau de joie et de sérénité : écrire à Sirius Black.


	9. Passage aux aveux

PASSAGE AUX AVEUX

_"Hello n°822,_

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci de m'avoir dit la vérité à propos de tout ça. Bien sûr ça ne me fait pas plaisir de savoir que c'est une autre fille qui t'a éloigné de moi mais bon, après tout, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Si je ne repoussais pas toujours l'idée d'un rendez-vous et si j'acceptais d'accélérer un peu les choses entre nous ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde. De mon côté, et c'est peut-être pour ça que je t'en veux si peu, j'ai été très surprise de te voir écrire « pour moi nous étions ensemble » alors que dans mon esprit rien n'était aussi clair. Pas que je n'en rêvais pas bien sûr, sinon tu me dirais bien pourquoi je t'ai entraîné dans cette étrange correspondance, hein ? Mais je n'imaginais pas du tout qu'il en serait de même pour toi, je pensais plutôt que tu prendrais ta décision en me voyant au dit rendez-vous et c'est exactement pour ça que je le redoute autant._

_Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, ta vision des choses sur notre relation épistolaire ne change rien et je suis toujours aussi terrorisée à l'idée du rendez-vous qui va de paire pour moi avec un rejet total de ta part de ce que je suis en réalité. Parce que vois-tu, il y a une chose que je ne t'aie encore jamais avouée jusque là, pour que tu continues à t'intéresser à moi essentiellement : en dehors des lettres que nous échangeons, je suis d'une timidité effroyable, bien au-delà de ce que tu pourrais imaginer, même carrément très très très au-delà de ce que tu pourrais imaginer, n'ayons pas peur des mots. Dès lors, si même je parvenais à t'adresser la parole sans m'évanouir, il faudrait encore que je parvienne, comme dans mes lettres, à te dévoiler ma véritable personnalité. Et donc, lors de ce rendez-vous que j'attends avec au moins autant d'impatience que toi, il y a de grandes chances que tu le passes soit à perfectionner tes notions de réanimation cardio-pulmonaire, soit en compagnie d'un mollusque muet voire insipide s'il parvient à ouvrir la bouche._

_Bon ne soyons pas défaitiste, il y a également de grandes chances, étant donné que je commence à bien te connaître, que tu parviennes à me mettre parfaitement à l'aise et que ma personnalité de n°384 n'ait plus besoin de son précieux support papier pour s'exprimer librement. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir la tremblote à l'idée que si ce rendez-vous se passait mal, j'aurais gâché ma seule et unique chance d'être avec l'homme de mes rêves, toi. Pas de bol d'ailleurs, parce que tu remarqueras que pour la timide des timides, te vouloir toi, le playboy des playboys, relève quasi de l'impossible !_

_Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire que malgré tout je suis prête à accepter ce rendez-vous, si toutefois mes problèmes de timidité maladive ne t'en dissuadent pas._

_Anonymement tienne (pour plus très longtemps),_

_N°384 ou V .B. (tu ne m'as pas posé de questions cette fois, mais voici quand même un nouvel indice !)"_

Je relevai enfin la tête de cette lettre que je venais d'écrire d'une traite sans y réfléchir le moins du monde. Toujours furieuse, j'entrepris de la relire pour vérifier que ma rage ne transparaissait pas dans mes écrits, puis, satisfaite et ne voulant plus me poser une seule autre question, j'allai la poster sans y apporter la moindre retouche.

Bon c'est vrai, peut-être que si je n'avais pas été la cause directe de sa relation avec une autre fille, j'en aurais tenu un peu plus rigueur à Sirius, mais je n'allais pas faire semblant de lui en vouloir dans la lettre, alors qu'en réalité je ne pensais qu'à lui dire que je l'aimais et que ses mots étaient vraiment trop trop adorables. Je m'en abstins cependant, afin de rester cohérente et d'éviter de passer pour une potiche prête à lui passer tout par amour.

La colère qui m'avait animée lors de l'écriture de cette lettre, dirigée entièrement et uniquement contre ma garce de sœur, avait gommé toute forme de timidité en moi, ce qui expliquait que j'avais fait preuve d'une telle franchise envers Sirius et que je lui avais même permis, comble du comble, de programmer une rencontre entre nous deux.

Je n'étais pas dupe et je savais bien que lorsque toute cette haine qui bouillonnait en moi disparaîtrait, je serais à nouveau submergée par ma timidité. Mais ce qui était fait était fait et je me sentais plus légère maintenant que j'avais tout avoué à Sirius. Enfin « tout » est un bien grand mot, car je ne lui avais pas appris que cette fille avec qui il avait pensé me tromper n'était autre que moi. Au point où j'en étais dans mes confidences, j'aurais pu bien sûr, mais à la réflexion je préférais attendre qu'il m'accepte en Violette avant de lui apprendre qu'il m'avait déjà acceptée en Marguerite-la-salope, comme j'avais décidé qu'elle se nommerait désormais.

Avec tous ces aveux sur ma timidité, je risquais évidemment de ne plus recevoir la moindre réponse de Sirius, mais je ne les regrettais pas puisqu'ils étaient nécessaires. Si Sirius n'avait aucune envie de sortir avec une fille timide, alors mieux valait s'arrêter ici tout de suite, car si je savais à présent que je pouvais faire des efforts et écraser cette fichue timidité avec certaines personnes, je savais aussi que je ne pourrais jamais en guérir vraiment, car elle faisait également partie de ma personnalité au même titre que n°384. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que, devant Sirius, le cocktail timid girl et n°384 comporterait une plus grande proportion de n°384…

Mes craintes au sujet d'une nouvelle absence de réponse furent vite dissipées car je ne tardai pas à recevoir une nouvelle lettre du grand Sirius Black.

_« Hello V.B.,_

_Là tu attises ma curiosité : Valérie ? Valentine ? Véronica ? Victoria ? Valériane ? Voldemorte?... Il y en a si peu et tellement à la fois de prénoms commençant par la lettre "V". Je crois que j'ai passé toute la nuit à les réciter un à un dans ma tête, en me disant que l'un deux devait être le tien. Mais bon qu'importe, tu m'as interdit de te poser la moindre question à propos de tes noms et prénoms dans ta deuxième lettre…  
_

_Tu sais, je crois que j'ai toujours su que tu étais timide, peut-être à cause de ton refus systématique de me rencontrer ou de ta façon de parler de toi ou peut-être encore à cause de certaines petites choses inconscientes, glissées par-ci par-là dans tes confidences… Enfin qu'importe, j'ai de très bonnes notions en RCP moldue de même qu'en réanimation médicomagique : tu es entre de bonnes mains ! Mais pas d'inquiétude, je ferai de mon mieux pour être le moins effrayant possible, afin qu'on n'en arrive pas à de telles extrémités. Ce serait dommage que notre premier baiser ait lieu avec toi dans le coltard et moi te pinçant le nez._

_Bon alors maintenant, roulement de tambour, j'ai l'honneur de t'inviter à boire un verre avec moi lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard, dans trois semaines donc, à 15h tapante à l'auberge « Dawn ». N'aie pas peur, je sais que tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où ça se trouve, étant donné que personne d'ailleurs ne le sait, si on excepte les deux trois pochtrons habituels qui, eux, semblent plutôt ne plus savoir où est le monde extérieur. Je t'ai fait un plan au dos, c'est tout petit et on y sera plus tranquille puisque je suppose que ta timidité va de paire avec une phobie des foules, qui ne manqueraient pas de te lorgner si tu t'asseyais à ma table._

_Ca te convient ou c'est trop tôt ou t'as plus envie ou… ? Enfin bref, j'ai vraiment hâte de te rencontrer et si ça peut te rassurer, je suis aussi anxieux que toi, enfin peut-être un peu moins, étant donné que, normalement, tu es censée savoir à quoi je ressemble._

_Voici mes deux questions plus une troisième, qui est, tu t'en doutes : quel est ton prénom ? Question à laquelle je suis à peu près sûr de n'avoir aucune réponse, mais j'aurai au moins essayé._

_Voilà les deux autres :_

_-Quelle est la couleur de tes yeux ? _

_ou_

_-As-tu de la famille à Poudlard ?_

_En ayant plus que hâte de te lire à nouveau et de te voir,_

_N°822 ou S.B. »_

Sa dernière question m'avait heurtée, encore plus que l'annonce de notre rencontre imminente. Avais-je encore de la famille à Poudlard ? Au moment où je me posais cette question, j'en connus immédiatement la réponse: évidemment que Marguerite-la-salope restait toujours ma sœur, même si pour le moment, il m'était toujours impossible de la regarder en face sans avoir l'envie irrésistible de lui cracher à la figure.

Elle avait essayé de me reparler, de s'expliquer, mais je ne lui en avais jamais laissé le temps. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'en découvrant avec joie la lettre de Sirius ce matin, j'avais également trouvé une lettre de Marguerite-la-salope dans mon casier.

Je ne l'avais toujours pas ouverte et elle était posée là, sur mon bureau, à me narguer tranquillement. Il fallait vraiment que Marguerite soit très mal pour qu'elle se décide à écrire une lettre, elle qui, plus que tout autre, avait horreur de tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à de la littérature. Sachant que de toutes façons je n'arriverais pas à m'en empêcher, je déchirai l'enveloppe et entrepris de déchiffrer sa grosse écriture bien ronde, ornée de petits cœurs sur le haut des i.

Elle s'excusait encore mille fois de tout le mal qu'elle m'avait fait et patati et patata. Elle me disait qu'elle était allée voir Sirius avec la réelle bonne intention de lui signifier que ça ne pourrait jamais coller entre eux, qu'ils étaient vach'ment trop différents et qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé la veille. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire tout ça, Sirius l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait embrassée, ce à quoi elle n'avait pu résister.

Ayant vécu l'expérience, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la comprendre, même si j'étais toujours très loin de lui pardonner. D'autant plus que c'était moi que Sirius aurait dû prendre dans ses bras et qu'y penser me donnait les larmes aux yeux.

Marguerite continuait en me disant qu'elle avait perdu la tête à partir de là et qu'elle s'était dit que profiter un peu de la situation ne pouvait faire de mal à personne. Elle savait que Sirius ne tarderait pas à voir à quel point elle était stupide et à la jeter comme elle ne doutait jamais de l'être avec tous les garçons qu'elle fréquentait. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé à quel point Sirius s'était accroché à moi pendant la soirée et qu'il lui faudrait autant de temps avant de renoncer à voir en elle quelqu'un que ma sœur ne pourrait jamais être.

Elle écrivait également qu'elle n'avait absolument pas profité de quoique ce soit, tant les remords et le désespoir de Sirius de ne plus retrouver en elle la fille qu'il aimait l'accablaient. Quand, enfin, tout avait été fini, elle s'était rendue compte que Sirius ne m'avait plus écrit, ce à quoi elle n'avait évidemment pas pensé, et que j'étais au fond du gouffre, ce qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé non plus une seule seconde. Marguerite s'était alors morfondue plusieurs jours durant, sans oser aller me parler et complètement rongée par la culpabilité. C'est alors qu'elle eut l'idée d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à mon casier, maintenant que Sirius s'était débarrassé d'elle et qu'elle savait que je ne prenais même plus la peine d'aller en vérifier le contenu.

Et c'est ainsi que Marguerite finit par trouver la fameuse lettre de Sirius. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de la lire et avait compris qu'en me la remettant, elle mettrait fin à notre précieuse amitié. Mais surtout, et c'était le plus important à ses yeux, elle pourrait ainsi réparer son erreur et me redonner espoir.

Après avoir terminé de lire sa lettre, je pleurai à chaudes larmes, ne sachant plus du tout sur quel pied danser. D'un côté, j'avais envie de me jeter dans ses bras, de tout lui pardonner et de lui parler du rendez-vous avec Sirius pour qu'elle me vienne en aide, et de l'autre, dès que je repensais à l'état de déprime profonde dans lequel elle m'avait plongée, j'avais envie de l'envoyer au diable et de déchirer sa lettre.

Quelques jours plus tard, je postai une nouvelle lettre dans le casier n°822, lettre dans laquelle j'acceptais de rejoindre Sirius dans l'auberge introuvable et lui apprenais, dans un accès de générosité, que j'avais les yeux verts, que j'avais une sœur à Poudlard et que la deuxième lettre de mon prénom était un « i ».

En même temps, je postai une lettre dans le casier de ma sœur dans laquelle je lui apprenais que tout s'arrangeait entre moi et Sirius, qu'on avait prévu de se voir dans moins de trois semaines à présent, mais que je n'étais toujours pas sûre de pouvoir lui reparler avant un petit moment.

Cependant, j'étais tellement nerveuse, excitée et anxieuse à propos de ce rendez-vous que je savais pertinemment que, dans à peine quelques jours, je ne pourrais m'empêcher d'aller frapper à sa porte pour que, comme au bon vieux temps, elle me rassure et me dise que tout allait très bien se passer; ce dont je doutais d'ailleurs au plus haut point… Mais après tout, l'idée de se faire faire du bouche-à-bouche par Sirius n'était pas du tout déplaisante….


	10. 15h tapantes à l'auberge Dawn

Coucou les p'tits gars! ça faisait longtemps que j'avais le début de ce chapitre dans mon ordi alors je me suis décidée, toute remotivée par vos reviews encourageantes, à l'étoffer un peu et à le poster. C'est déjà l'avant dernier! la suite est bien au chaud dans ma tête et j'espère ne pas trop tarder à vous la faire parvenir.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous ne trouverez pas la fin trop abrupte mais j'avais pas envie de le laisser moisir plus longtemps. A bientôt pour la suite et fin^^

**15h tapantes à l'auberge Dawn**

Les trois semaines me séparant de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard s'obstinèrent à défiler sous mes yeux à la vitesse de l'éclair. J'avais à peine eu le temps de dire ouf, d'échanger quelques lettres avec Sirius et de me réconcilier avec Marguerite que déjà la date fatidique du rendez-vous s'étalait en grand sur mon calendrier.

C'est donc les mains tremblantes que je me préparai ce matin-là à affronter mon seul et unique cours de la journée, étude des runes, mes deux dernières heures de répit. Après quoi, Marguerite se pointerait dans ma chambre, me ferait « une beauté » (terrible angoisse supplémentaire) et puis, l'heure serait venue pour moi de me rendre au Dawn et de tomber le masque de n°384.

Comme je m'y attendais, le cours d'étude des runes subit lui aussi une brusque distorsion temporelle et bientôt, je me retrouvai sur le chemin qui menait à la salle commune des gryffondors. C'est dingue comme le temps se montre toujours si peu coopératif. Quand vous subissez un cours soporifique d'histoire de la magie par temps de grand soleil, que vous crachez vos poumons sous les affres d'une grippe foudroyante ou que vous subissez un grand moment d'humiliation, là monsieur se traîne et paresse mais dès qu'on lui demande de prolonger un moment de pur bonheur ou de retarder un instant fatidique, alors là monsieur se sent soudain une âme jeune et svelte et s'envole au loin!

Alors que je m'apprêtais à monter les escaliers menant à la grosse dame, je passai devant le groupe de garçons le plus populaire de tout Poudlard, j'ai nommé, roulement de tambour, les maraudeurs. Ma respiration se coupa et je marchai tête baissée, de peur de rencontrer le beau regard de Sirius Black, chose à laquelle j'aurais pu difficilement survivre dans mon état actuel. Je passai le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible le portrait et c'est derrière celui-ci que l'idée la plus regrettable de toute ma jeune et courte vie me saisit. Mue par un élan soudain de curiosité que ne me ressemblait, mais alors là pas du tout, je me planquai derrière une des draperies du couloir séparant la grosse dame de la salle commune des gryffondors.

J'avais dans l'idée de saisir, au passage des maraudeurs, une bribe de conversation me concernant ou, à défaut, concernant le rendez-vous de Sirius. Je voulais, si par chance leur conversation portait sur ce sujet, entendre comment Sirius parlerait de moi, ce qu'il dirait de moi ou, si jamais il taisait encore mon existence à ses copains, entendre l'excuse qu'il leur servirait pour son absence de tout à l'heure. Je pense que j'avais surtout envie d'être totalement sûre que j'avais bel et bien rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard avec Sirius Black aujourd'hui et que tout cela n'était pas qu'un étrange produit de mon imagination.

Je fus très rapidement exaucée car avant même qu'il ne donne le mot de passe à la grosse dame, je pouvais déjà percevoir leur discussion dont, bingo, j'étais bel et bien le sujet principal. Hélas, il parlait du moi-moi et non du moi-n°384. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisai que je n'étais jamais vraiment passée inaperçue aux yeux des maraudeurs. Apparemment, il me connaissait même très bien :

-Hé les mecs, lança James, vous avez vu qui était devant nous à l'instant ?

-Ouais c'était _Bipausa_, fit Sirius (mon Sirius) guoguenard.

-Ca faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'on l'avait plus vue.

-Pourquoi on l'appelle comme ça déjà celle-là, fit la voix pâteuse de Peter Pettigrow.

-Parce que c'est une Binoclarde, PAUmée et Sans Ami, hurlèrent James et Sirius d'une même voix avant de s'écrouler de rire.

Le portrait s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer et je pus ainsi entendre encore plus distinctement leur charmante conversation.

-Binoclarde, binoclarde…ça ne lui va plus trop, elle ne porte plus de lunettes au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, dit Remus, sans doute le plus charitable des quatre.

-Pour ce que ça change ! Elle a quand même toujours une tête à porter des lunettes, répondit Sirius du tac au tac.

-Ouais c'est pas comme si elle en devenait subitement moins moche !

Je ne pus en entendre davantage car déjà les maraudeurs s'éloignaient vers leur petit coin réservé de la salle commune, secoués par le même fou rire.

Moi, c'était par de profonds et déchirants sanglots que j'étais secouée. J'attendis derrière mon drap poussiéreux que mon chagrin et mes larmes s'apaisent. Le premier semblait installé dans ma poitrine pour un bon moment mais je pus cependant avoir un certain contrôle sur les deuxièmes, juste le temps de grimper à mon dortoir, heureusement désert.

Allongée sur mon lit, je regardais le plafond. J'avais pendant un bref instant espéré que je n'étais pas Bipausa mais qu'il s'agissait d'une autre élève qui aurait croisé leur route juste après moi, mais, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, cette idée était bien trop ridicule pour que je m'en fasse une consolation. Bipausa. C'était même pas un surnom injuste, c'était même pas quelque chose de non mérité qui me tombait dessus. Bipausa était en fait une excellente définition de ma personne, très proche de celle que je vous avais donnée au début de mon récit. Ca faisait juste mal que d'autres gens me voient aussi comme ça et surtout, que ces gens en fassent un sujet de rigolade. Mais, bien évidemment ce qui faisait le plus mal c'était qu'une des personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus au monde fasse partie de ces gens.

Je me rendais compte à présent que le moment que j'avais redouté pendant ces trois dernières semaines n'avait plus aucune raison d'être. Je ne pouvais plus désormais me présenter devant Sirius et ce, en aucun cas. Quelle tête ferait-il en se rendant compte que n°384 n'était autre que Bipausa ? Pire, si jamais lui et ses copains s'étaient depuis longtemps rendus compte de ma véritable identité et qu'ils m'attendaient tous les quatre au Dawn pour pouvoir allègrement se payer ma tête ? Et puis surtout, je n'étais plus du tout sûre d'avoir encore envie de faire de Sirius l'homme de ma vie. J'avais toujours été consciente de l'existence de ce côté méprisant et arrogant en lui, mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi abject avec des gens qui ne lui avaient strictement jamais rien fait.

C'est à ce niveau de mes réflexions qu'un bruit de pas dans l'escalier m'interrompit. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à être suivi d'un frappement à ma porte et de l'entrée, sans même y avoir été invitée, de ma très chère soeur Marguerite, les bras chargés de fringues et de produits de beauté divers.

-Prête ma poule ? Houla, je tombe en pleine crise de panique on dirait, fit-elle en découvrant mes deux grands yeux rouges.

-Je veux plus y aller, lui fis-je d'une voix triste mais ferme.

-Mais si, tais-toi et arrête de pleurer ou tu vas avoir une tête vach'ment dégueu.

-Tu savais que les maraudeurs donnaient des surnoms aux gens ?

Ma sœur laissa échapper une de ses trousses à maquillage comprenant qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus grave qu'une simple crise de panique. Elle s'assit sur mon lit en disant :

-Oui, ils font ça très souvent mais c'est jamais bien méchant, c'est plutôt une façon de nommer les gens sans être repérés ou bien quand ils…

-Tu savais qu'ils m'en avaient donner un ? la coupai-je.

-Je…

Silence.

-Je l'avais entendu une ou deux fois, oui, avoua-t-elle.

-Et tu ne leur as jamais dit que j'étais ta sœur et que je méritais plus de respect, que j'étais juste timide mais au fond plutôt intéressante?

-Je…

-Tu leur as déjà dit que j'étais ta sœur ?

-Je…

Resilence.

-Tu as honte de moi, constatai-je d'une voix brisée et plutôt lamentable, tu as honte de moi parce que je mérite vraiment d'être appelée Bipausa.

Pathétique.

-Non, fit ma sœur en me prenant dans ses bras, non, c'est juste que…que je suis une pauvre conne. Je suis pas vraiment amie avec les maraudeurs, je suis juste amie avec une fille qui plait à Remus c'est tout, alors j'ai jamais trop osé les casser, j'avais pas envie d'être rejetée et je…

-…Je suis vraiment qu'une grosse pouffe d'égoïste, conclut-elle avec amertume, et tu te plantes complètement, tu ne mérites pas d'être appelée comme ça. T'es une des filles les plus brillantes que je connaisse, normal que t'arrives pas à avoir des amis bêtes comme la plupart des gens ici.

Je décidai de pardonner à ma sœur. J'avais toujours plus ou moins deviné qu'elle n'avait jamais rien dit à personne à propos de notre lien de parenté et ce n'était pas du tout le moment de perdre ma seule alliée.

-J'ai au moins une véritable amie ici j'espère, c'est vrai qu'elle est bête mais bon…, fis-je en parvenant (ô miracle) à esquisser un sourire.

-Complètement stupide t'as raison mais t'en as au moins une ça c'est sûr !

Nous rigolâmes un instant, même si pour moi il s'agissait plutôt de petits gloussements insolites hésitant entre le rire et le sanglot, le tout accompagné de reniflements divers et de bulles de morve. Vach'ment glamour.

-Tu y vas quand même ? Demanda ma sœur.

-Non.

-Après qu'tu sois passée entre mes mains, tu verras qu'il fera même plus le rapprochement, fit-elle sans trop de conviction.

-Ca n'empêche que c'est un de ceux à l'origine de ce surnom, je suis plus très sûre d'avoir envie de rencontrer cette personne.

-Tu sais qu'il n'est pas méchant au fond, tu sais qu'ils font ça pour rigoler.

-Parfois ça va trop loin.

-Ca va trop loin parce que tu as surpris leur conversation, il n'y a qu'aux serpentards et aux gens qu'ils n'aiment pas qu'ils s'en prennent ouvertement. Ici ils se défoulaient juste, ils ne voulaient surtout pas te faire souffrir !

-C'est raté.

-Vio', fit-elle, apparemment vraiment triste pour moi, c'était votre chance à tous les deux d'être enfin heureux !

-Tu t'emballes un peu là.

-Non.

-Bon peut-être pas tant que ça mais je n'en ai pas ( plus) la force. Il m'aurait déjà bien tout fallu pour oser pousser la porte du pub tout à l'heure, mais en sachant pour le surnom et en ayant des doutes sur lui... Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Comment veux-tu que je fasse maintenant ? Je ne peux pas aller là-bas en sachant à quel point il me trouve moche, ridicule et inintéressante ! Je ne peux pas aller là-bas, je ne peux plus ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse ?

J'avais dit ces dernières phrases avec une rage si désespérée qu'elle laissa ma sœur à court d'arguments.

-Ok, je te laisse.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue affectueusement et s'en alla, devinant mon désir d'être seule. J'aurai besoin d'elle pour me consoler plus tard, mais là j'avais juste envie de pleurer et de me morfondre sur mon triste sort. Si ça continuait comme ça, j'allais d'ailleurs bientôt pouvoir en faire mon passe-temps favori. Qui sait, peut-être que Kleenex pourrait m'engager comme image de marque ? Si la seule condition était d'avoir en soi une fontaine de larmes intarissable, j'étais faite et toute désignée pour ce job. Quoiqu'à mon avis une Bipausa dépressive et reniflante aux yeux rougis ne soit pas vraiment ce que l'on peut qualifier d' hyper vendeur. Sans doute que les gens de kleenex, ces vendus, préféraient engager des p'tites nanas bien roulées en p'tite tenue moulante avec, bien sûr, parce que bon, Kleenex c'est quand même kleenex, un petit nez vaguement rougi mais toujours très mignon. Très accrocheur. Moi et mon gros pif plein de morve pouvions aller nous faire voir…

Et c'est sur ces divagations que je m'endormis dans un sommeil profond peuplé de mouchoirs volants et de mitraillettes cracheuses de crottes de nez…

Pendant ce temps, tous les autres étudiants de Poudlard s'étaient mis en route vers Pré-au-Lard. Mais à la place de se diriger vers les trois balais comme tout un chacun, une jeune fille se dirigeait vers un tout autre genre de petit café. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce dernier était spécialement mal fréquenté mais plutôt qu'il n'était pas fréquenté du tout, et c'est donc sous le regard curieux des passants que Marguerite Baldwim arriva à 15h tapante au Dawn.

Dès son arrivée, elle repéra directement le garçon qui l'intéressait. Il était assis à la table du fond, une des rares occupées, et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il était tellement appliqué dans cette enrichissante activité qu'il ne releva la tête qu'au moment où Marguerite tira bruyamment vers elle sa chaise. Son regard d'abord anxieux se changea rapidement en une étrange grimace d'horreur.

-Non…je…C'est toi ?

-Non c'est pas moi, tu peux recommencer à respirer ducon, fit-elle un tantinet vexée par une telle démonstration de dégoût.

-Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ? C'est pas vraiment toi que j'attends au cas où.

-Je sais mais numéro 483 ne viendra pas.

-384 ?

-Peu importe.

-Et pourquoi tu en es si sûre je te prie ?

-Parce que je viens de quitter sa chambre et qu'aux dernières nouvelles elle n'était pas prête à quitter ses couvertures.

-Elle est malade ? mais…Tu la connais ? Tu sais qui c'est ?

-C'est ma sœur !

-Ta sœur ? T'as pas de sœur !

Sirius avait l'air un tantinet dépassé.

-Si ! Elle est à Gryffondor avec nous, elle s'appelle Violette, Violette Baldwim.

-V.B…

Il avait dit ça sur un ton si tendre et si rêveur que Marguerite en ressentit un léger pincement de jalousie.

-Je connais pas ce nom, je suis sûr que je ne l'ai jamais vue, dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocutrice.

-Faux et encore faux. De un, c'est parce que tu l'appelles autrement, de deux, c'est parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment elle-même.

-Comment ça autrement ? Quand est-ce que je l'aurais vue ?

-Je suis sûre que tu t'en souviens, tu n'as pas pu oublier une soirée comme celle-là.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, tu pourrais pas être un peu plus claire ?

Il avait effectivement l'air vach'ment perdu

-C'est parce que je t'ai pas encore tout dit, Violette est ma sœur jumelle.

Marguerite pouvait quasi voir toutes les pièces du puzzle défiler dans les yeux de Sirius comme dans les écrans d'une machine à sous. Bientôt, le tout s'arrêta sur la combinaison gagnante.

-C'était elle à la soirée, elle s'est fait passer pour toi puis tu t'es fait passer pour elle, enfin pour toi…

Ce n'était pas pour autant que le pauvre chou en avait l'air moins perdu.

-Oui c'était une idée à moi et à posteriori ça ne s'est pas spécialement révélé être ma plus grande trouvaille.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que…

-Ca on s'en fout coco, elle t'expliquera plus tard si jamais elle veut bien te revoir un jour.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne voudrait plus me revoir ?

-Tu l'as appelée Bipausa, à sa place j'aurais fait pareil.

-Bipau… ?

Sirius resta bouche bée, horrifié.

-Elle a l'ouïe fine.

-Et qu'est-ce que je…

-Elle est dans sa chambre dortoir 5, tu sais comment t'y prendre avec les escaliers je suppose.

-Ok, je…

-Alors fonce !

Il se leva, s'apprêta à détaler puis se retourna et dit :

-Marguerite, je…

-De rien, fonce elle t'attend, fit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

A SUIVRE


	11. Prostration et Stupéfixion

Anciens lecteurs persévérants et nouveaux lecteurs, bonjour ! Et oui malgré les apparences je n'ai toujours pas abandonné l'écriture de cette fic ! Mais comme vous le verrez, ceci n'est toujours pas le dernier chapitre! Deux raisons à cela : j'ai un peu de mal à la finir car je doute d'écrire un jour une nouvelle fic sur ce site (sentiments, sentiments) et je n'ai pas le temps de la terminer convenablement avant encore quelques semaines alors j'ai préféré couper le chapitre ici, la suite et fin (PROMIS) arrivera avant la fin des vacances d'été ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Prostration et Stupéfixion

Quand je me réveillai enfin, il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi. 15h tapantes étaient passées depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Quel que soient le courage, les bonnes résolutions, l'esprit de revanche ou de vengeance qui auraient pu m'habiter à mon réveil, il était de toute façon maintenant bien trop tard pour tenter quoique ce soit. Mon (notre) heure était passée.

Sirius avait dû m'attendre dans un premier temps. Je pris plaisir pendant quelques instants à l'imaginer lorgner la porte d'entrée du pub les dix premières minutes, regarder frénétiquement sa vieille montre à gousset les dix suivantes, passer ensuite 20 minutes entières à commander et descendre plusieurs bières au beurre d'affilée, attendre enfin dix minutes supplémentaires sans plus y croire l'ombre d'une seconde, puis se lever, jeter un dernier regard empli des plus profonds regrets à la table où nous aurions dû depuis longtemps déjà être en train de discuter gaiement, pour finir par franchir la porte et replonger dans le flot coloré de la foule qui se pressait dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

Oui enfin ça c'était ce qu'aurait fait mon n°822 et encore, dans une version fortement idéalisée. La version de Sirius, que je ne connaissais pas et qui était apparemment tout à fait capable de me prêter les surnoms les plus horribles sans l'ombre d'un remords, n'avait peut-être même pas pris la peine de m'attendre plus d'une ou deux minutes pour préférer directement partir dans la foulée avec n'importe quelle pouffe rencontrée en chemin.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte qu'en vouloir à Sirius pour être différent dans la vraie vie de celui que j'avais connu au travers de ses lettres relevait de la plus grande hypocrisie. Entre moi et n° 384 il y avait un gouffre à peu près aussi profond qu'entre celui qui m'appelait Bipausa et n°822. La question étant de savoir qui du personnage que nous incarnions dans la vie de tous les jours ou du personnage épistolaire connu de nous seuls était le plus proche de la réalité. Mais y avait-il vraiment une réalité ? N'étions-nous pas tout simplement un peu de chacun de ces personnages ? Restait que le « moi » ultra timide, aussi insipide soit-il, demeurait mille fois plus sympathique que ce « lui » méprisant…Aussi beau soit-il…

Le poc poc que fit le bec d'un hibou contre la fenêtre de mon dortoir me sortit de mes réflexions. Surement encore une de mes camarades de chambrée qui se faisait livrer un colis non autorisé, genre nouvelle palette de vernis à ongles, lingeries affriolantes ou Merlin sait quoi encore. J'ouvris la fenêtre pour laisser rentrer un hibou assez bien déplumé et exténué par sa course. Pourtant il ne portait qu'une toute petite lettre dont je me saisis précipitamment en voyant qu'elle portait mon prénom en guise d'en-tête. C'était sûrement Sirius !

Sauf que Sirius n'a aucune idée de qui tu es, idiote, me rappelai-je rapidement.

Toutes mes interrogations prirent fin lorsque je dépliai la missive et que l'écriture appliquée de ma sœur adorée m'apparut :

« _Je sais que tu vas me frapper en apprenant ce qui vient de se passer, d'où l'intérêt de prendre sur moi et de renouer avec l'écriture. Attention t'es prête ? Trrrrrrrrrr (ça c'est un roulement de tambour mais ça rend vach'ment moins bien par écrit évidemment) : J'ai été à ton rendez-vous ma poule !..._

Oh non, qu'est-ce que Marguerite avait encore été traficoter derrière mon dos. Elle n'avait quand même pas osé essayer de remettre le couvert avec mon Sirius ?

_...Je lui ai tout expliqué et il arrive en courant à ton dortoir. C'est pourquoi fallait que je te prévienne de toute urgence, faut absolument que tu te fasses une beauté ! J'ai apporté tout ce qu'il faut dans ta chambre tout à l'heure et je suis sûre que tu te débrouilleras très bien toute seule. Allez courage, je te fais deux gros smack bruyant sur les deux joues (pour ça aussi les lettres c'est pas top)._

_PS1 : Fais ce que tu veux mais ne confonds pas blush et ombre à paupière!_

_PS2 : Evite aussi les couleurs pastelles si possible._

_PS3 : Lâche tes cheveux : J'insiiiiiiiiiiiiiste !_

_PS4 : Mais si bien sûr que t'es très belle !_

« Il arrive en courant à ton dortoir… » Chaque fois que mes yeux effleuraient ce passage, mes intestins se tordaient douloureusement au fond de mon ventre. Mouais pas très glamour tout ça. Généralement on dit plutôt des choses du style : « et une envolée de papillons sauvages vint me chatouiller délicieusement la poitrine ». Mais non, là je vous jure que la sensation qui s'emparait de moi n'avait rien à voir avec de tendres et délicats coléoptères. Mon organisme était en proie à de gigantesques bouffées de stress qui me prenaient au ventre et m'empêchaient de bouger voire même de respirer.

Tout ce qu'il me restait était ma si brillante capacité à intellectualiser tout ce qui était en train de m'arriver. « Il arrive en courant ». Ça voulait dire dans combien de temps ça au juste ? Tout dépendait :

a) du temps qu'il avait fallu à Marguerite pour tout expliquer à Sirius (tout quoi d'ailleurs ? Tout tout tout ou juste tout, genre en gros ?)

b) du temps qu'elle avait passé à écrire sa lettre (vu les conseils cosmétiques, elle avait quand même dû y réfléchir un bon moment)

c) du temps que ce vieil hibou rachitique avait mis pour arriver à destination (aie aie aie)

d) des prouesses de Sirius en matière d'athlétisme (ce qui, vu son torse bien dessiné et ses cuisses…hum ….)

Enfin bref, tout ceci était en somme fort inquiétant car vu l'heure déjà bien avancée, cela signifiait que Sirius pouvait s'amener dans mon dortoir d'une minute à l'autre.

Il fallait donc que j'agisse. Rapidement, très rapidement ! Mon cerveau s'emballait, chauffait, tournait à 10000 à l'heure : Il fallait que je me coiffe, que je mette un gant de toilette humide sur mes yeux bouffis, que je m'épile les sourcils, que je me brosse les dents, que j'essaye de déterminer ce que Marguerite entendait par blush, que je me mette du fond de teint, que je me fasse les yeux et les lèvres, que je me trouve une tenue décente et pas pastelle bien entendu…A moins que ce ne soit mon ombre à paupière qui ne doive pas être pastelle…Et donc mon blush ne doit pas l'être non plus ? Ou je ne dois pas mettre de blush du tout ? Mais putain c'est quoi ce foutu blush à la fin? Et pourquoi diable est-ce que j'irais le confondre avec une ombre à paupière?

Devant l'ampleur de la liste des choses qu'il me restait à accomplir avant l'arrivée de Sirius, mon corps eut la réaction la plus appropriée et la plus judicieuse qu'il soit : il se figea. Il se figea complètement. J'étais paralysée, bloquée, prostrée, pétrifiée, stupéfixée… J'avais même l'impression que mon cœur et mes poumons avaient stoppé net toutes activités. Seuls mes yeux continuaient à s'agiter frénétiquement en tous sens, au fur et à mesure que mon cerveau cogitait et que mon stress augmentait. Je n'avais de cesse de penser à de nouvelles choses à faire pour me rendre présentable : mettre des bijoux, me mettre du vernis à ongles…Mais tout ceci ne servait absolument à rien, à moins bien sûr que mes yeux ne deviennent subitement capables de me coiffer et de se mettre eux-mêmes de l'ombre à paupières (ou du blush je n'y comprenais plus rien maintenant), le reste de mon petit corps s'avérant quant à lui tout à fait hors service.

-Toc toc toc

Un blanc. Un gigantesque blanc éclata comme une bulle dans mon cerveau. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent de bouger et je restai là, figée devant la porte sans même pouvoir réfléchir à la vitesse à laquelle les secondes s'enchaînaient.

10 secondes, 200, 1000, voire peut-être même une infinité de secondes étaient en train de s'écouler et moi je restais là, incapable de bouger, incapable de penser. Je n'entendais rien, je ne voyais rien, je n'intégrais rien.

Puis soudain, la réalité des choses me fut renvoyée en pleine figure avec une violence qui contrastait remarquablement avec la blancheur cotonneuse de l'instant précédent : Sirius était devant ma porte et j'étais toujours telle qu'il m'avait vue ce matin. J'étais toujours celle qu'il avait appelée Bipausa. Pire, j'étais une version enlaidie de Bipausa. J'avais dormi et pleuré, ce qui voulait dire que j'avais au mieux les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux bouffis , au pire les yeux bouffi s et rougis.

Je voulus me retourner vers mon miroir pour que ce denier m'éclaire davantage sur mon aspect extérieur mais je ne parvins toujours pas à faire le moindre mouvement. L'idée du corps chaud de Sirius juste derrière ma porte, l'idée que le Sirius que j'aimais, le n°822, cherchait réellement à me voir, à me voir moi, qu'il suffisait que j'arrive à tendre le bras jusqu'à la poignée… Mais le voir dans cet état, c'était impossible, j'allais tout gâcher.

Néanmoins, c'était maintenant ou jamais : soit je prenais le risque que Sirius me voit moche et que mes attraits de Bipausa le fassent fuir à jamais, soit je continuais à rester prostrée comme une gourde devant la porte et j'attendais qu'il se décide à s'en aller, peut-être à jamais également.

Relativiser. Violette, il te faut relativiser. Il te faut penser à des trucs genre beauté intérieure, sublimation par l'esprit et toutes ces conneries. En plus, marguerite serait contente, au moins tes cheveux sont lâchés !

Je finis enfin par percevoir le ridicule affligeant de mon comportement. Mais enfin, c'était quoi d'abord toutes ces niaiseries sur comment m'apprêter et me rendre présentable ? Ce n'était pas parce que marguerite me disait de me faire belle que je devais l'écouter sans broncher et m'exécuter!

Si Sirius était réellement amoureux de moi, il devait aussi l'être de Bipausa parce que, ombre à paupière pastelle ou non, Bipausa c'était moi. Et il y avait de toute façon de fortes chances pour que je doive davantage ce surnom à mon attitude renfermée qu' à mon visage peu apprêté. De plus, je ne tenais guère à être obligée de mettre chaque matin mon réveil aux aurores pour me maquiller et me coiffer ,pendant que Sirius dormirait comme un bienheureux, pour aller ensuite discrètement me recoucher afin que ce dernier me trouve belle à son réveil. Je valais mieux que ça quand même ! L'évocation de ces nuits fictives passées avec Sirius me fit piquer un fard monumental mais je tins bon et ne cédai pas à la panique.

Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie aussi que nous nous étions déjà vus seuls et que de toute évidence ça s'était fort bien passé. Cela aurait d'ailleurs dû pleinement me mettre en confiance et m'ôté toute panique, mais le plan de Marguerite avait été si ingénieux que j'avais toujours eu réellement l'impression que cette personne qui avait embrassé Sirius n'était pas moi. Toute cette soirée ne me revenait d'ailleurs que par bribes floues, comme un rêve à demi estompé.

Mais surtout, j'oubliais dans ma fougue juvénile que Sirius s'était conduit comme un enfoiré et que le sujet de mes préoccupations aurait plutôt dû être : est-ce que je compte lui pardonner après qu'il m'ait servi ses plus plates excuses ou est-ce que je le renvoie à grands coups de pieds au cul à son dortoir pour le faire mariner un peu ?

Bien sûr j'étais bien trop amoureuse pour lui en vouloir très longtemps mais si je n'exigeais pas de lui au minimum des excuses et des justifications en bonne et due forme alors je me serais définitivement et irrévocablement assise sur le peu d'estime de moi qu'il me restait. Au fur et à mesure que je me rendais compte que c'était à Sirius de s'angoisser sur la réaction que j'aurais face à son comportement odieux et non à moi de m'angoisser sur sa réaction face à mon aspect physique, je sentais n°384 s'infiltrer dans mes veines pour y remplacer le lait qui y coulait habituellement.

De toute façon, Sirius savait maintenant à quoi je ressemblais et qui j'étais, et s'il était revenu c'était que ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Il était même revenu en courant. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour venir se moquer de moi plus ouvertement, il fallait que je m'ôte cette idée ridicule de la tête. Sirius venait pour s'excuser et essayer de rattraper ses erreurs et moi je devais juste me tenir digne devant lui et le faire se sentir coupable.

Mais pour ça, il aurait fallu que je parvienne à ouvrir la porte ou, de façon moins ambitieuse, que je produise n'importe quelle onomatopée ou borborygme pour signaler ma présence en ces murs avant qu'il ne s'en aille, pensant le dortoir vide.

Soudain, mon bras s'éleva vers l'avant, presque de lui-même comme celui d'un revenant . Je parvins à faire un pas, et puis deux. Le troisième fut presque naturel et me mena à deux centimètres de la poignée. J'allais allonger ma main pour m'en saisir et ainsi franchir le dernier obstacle entre n°384 et n°822 quand soudain :

-Violette ?

Mon prénom. Mon prénom dans la bouche de Sirius. Ma main stoppa net dans son mouvement et retomba mollement le long de ma cuisse. Argh…Pourquoi mon corps se mettait-il à nouveau contre moi si près du but ? Cette fichue timidité carrément inhibitrice commençait à vach'ment me peser.

-Violette ? répéta-t-il.

Mon prénom ne m'avait jamais semblé si mélodieux.

A défaut de pouvoir lui ouvrir ou lui parler, je me laissai glisser le long de la porte pour m'y retrouver adossée.

De là où j'étais, je pouvais entendre sa respiration. Rapide. Peut-être à cause de sa course effrénée de Pré-au-Lard à ici. J'attendais qu'il parle à nouveau. J'aurais voulu qu'il s'adosse comme moi de l'autre côté de la porte et qu'il se mette à se répandre en excuses et qu'ils m'avouent des choses qu'ils ne m'avouaient que dans ces lettres. A ce moment-là, j'aurais sûrement trouvé le courage d'ouvrir la porte. Et, si ses excuses m'avaient convaincue, j'aurais laissé ses deux bras rassurants m'enlacer. Mon nez serait venu effleurer la peau chaude et délicate de son cou et si je m'en étais sentie le courage, j'y aurais déposé un léger baiser . Je me souvins que la seule et unique fois que je l'avais vu seul à seule il portait un pull en laine noire. A cet instant, je priais pour qu'il porte le même et que sa douceur et sa chaleur m'enveloppent à nouveau.

Mais au lieu de ça, nous restâmes plongés dans un silence épais que je n'arrivais pas à percer. Foutue timidité de mes deux. Finalement, je ne perçu plus le son de sa respiration et des bruits de pas sourds me confirmèrent que Sirius s'était résigné.

Je restai plusieurs minutes sans bouger, la tête envahie à nouveau par une vague de blanc, puis je me mis à pleurer. Longtemps. Silencieusement. Quelles étaient mes chances de sortir un jour avec un homme auquel je n'arrivais même pas à adresser la parole…

Quand enfin je voulus me relever en m'aidant de mes mains, la droite ne rencontra pas la froideur du carrelage à laquelle je m'attendais. Interloquée, je jetai un coup d'œil sur le sol et y découvrit une lettre. Une lettre que Sirius avait dû glisser à l'instant sous ma porte.


	12. Oh non Oh non Oh non

Chers lecteurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que cette fic est officiellement terminée et que ceci cloture (du moins pour un moment restons optimistes) ma "carrière" d'auteur sur . J'espère que vous apprécierez ce dernier chapitre et que vous le trouverez à la hauteur. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu ou me liront et à ceux qui m'ont reviewée ou me revieweront (veuillez noter cette superbe illustration de la conjugaison du verbe reviewer) ;) bonne lecture à tous!

Oh non Oh non Oh non

_« Violette,_

_Je me dépêche de gribouiller ces quelques mots avant que tu ne te décides enfin à ouvrir cette porte._

_Je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre, j'étais pourtant venu jusqu'ici avec la ferme intention de te demander pardon, de tout t'expliquer et de te prendre dans mes bras._

_Mais il faut croire que je suis lâche, très lâche. Plus le temps passe, plus tu mets de temps à ouvrir cette fichue porte et plus je réfléchis, et plus j'angoisse. Je vois bien par ton silence que tu n'as aucune envie de me voir, que tu es en colère et je le comprends très bien._

_Tu t'en douteras, je ne suis pas très fier de moi. Je ne me pensais pas parfait, loin de là, mais je ne m'imaginais quand même pas être capable de faire du mal à une des rares personnes capables de me faire du bien. _

_Je sais très bien tout ce que je pourrais dire pour que tu essayes de me pardonner, le problème n'est pas là, je sais très bien aussi que je serai tout à fait capable d'aligner ces différents mots devant toi sans aucun problème tellement ma culpabilité et mon dégout de moi-même sont sincères._

_Mais voilà, ce qui me fait le plus peur c'est ta réaction. J'ai une peur bleue que tu ouvres cette porte et que je puisse lire dans tes yeux toute la colère et la souffrance que j'ai pu te causer. J'ai vraiment très peur que tu ouvres cette porte et que tu me rejettes, que malgré toutes mes excuses aucune d'elles ne parviennent à me rendre grâce à tes yeux. _

_J'ai peur de t'avoir définitivement perdue et ce par ma faute, encore une fois. _

_En résumé je me retrouve coincé. Sans savoir si j'ai envie que cette porte s'ouvre ou non. Et donc, je fuis.»_

Je retournai la feuille trois quatre fois d'affilée en cherchant la suite du message m ais il n'y en avait pas. Sirius avait fui. Comme ça. Tout simplement. Pas un indice me permettant de savoir s'il allait revenir ou non, pas un mot sur ce qu'il comptait faire par la suite. Je ne savais même pas si c'était uniquement la situation (grotesque, il faut bien l'avouer) qu'il fuyait ou si c'était carrément toute notre « relation » qu'il laissait tomber.

« Je vois bien par ton silence que tu n'as aucune envie de me voir, que tu es en colère et je le comprends très bien. » Si seulement le pauvre chou avait compris que je n'avais même pas eu la force d'être en colère contre lui tellement j'avais été pétrifiée par la peur de le voir.

« Et donc je fuis… » Merveilleux, ça pour le coup ça ne pouvait être écrit que par un mec…

Et moi dans tout ça, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Je ne pouvais même pas fuir à mon tour, j'étais déjà dans ma chambre.

A moins que…. Oh que si je pouvais fuir, il y avait bien un autre endroit sur cette terre où je pourrais trouver un peu de réconfort et surtout des conseils avisés sur ce qu'il me fallait entreprendre par la suite. Il fallait que j'aille trouver Marguerite.

Sans m'empêtrer davantage dans mes réflexions, je pris mon gilet et ouvris la porte précipitamment. Je franchis l'embrasure et marchai d'un pas décidé le long des couloirs, réduisant le plus vite possible le nombre de pas qui me séparait de la chambre de ma jumelle de sœur.

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, je butai contre quelque chose de grand et de…hum…dur.

Oh non.

Oh non.

Oh non.

Mes yeux se figèrent sur les chaussures de la personne que je venais de bousculer. De grandes chaussures noires cirées. Impossible qu'elles appartiennent à une fille, impossible.

Mes yeux remontèrent le long d'un pantalon, noir lui aussi. Ils apprécièrent la longueur des jambes puis glissèrent le long d'une chemise blanche. Pas assez rentrée dans ledit pantalon et légèrement trop déboutonnée pour être qualifiée de réglementaire. Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur un beau menton volontaire, s'appliquèrent à détailler les lèvres parfaites et le nez bien droit pour enfin terminer en beauté en plongeant dans les grands yeux gris de Sirius Black.

Ce n'était une surprise pour personne, en tout cas ce n'en était nullement une pour moi qui l'avais reconnu à son parfum avant même que nos corps ne se percutent. J'étais en train d'essayer de forcer ma bouche à s'ouvrir et à dire quelque chose, d'intelligent et d'intelligible si possible, quand je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas à moi de parler. Pour une fois, mon état catatonique de timide invétérée se révélait être la réaction la plus appropriée.

J'étais très près de lui. Trop près de lui. Beaucoup trop près. J'aurais dû me reculer mais mon corps ne me répondait plus. Je n'aurais su dire si là encore c'était ma timidité maladive qui en était responsable ou si au contraire c'était le désir de me sentir proche du garçon qui me plaisait qui parlait. En tout cas, cette proximité qui me permettait d'apprécier à plein nez ce parfum délicieux qui se dégageait de lui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. « On ne fixe pas les gens comme ça, ma chérie, c'est très mal élevé », m'aurait dit ma mère. C'aurait d'ailleurs été une première. Je l'avais entendue prononcer cette phrase un nombre incalculable de fois mais elle ne s'était jamais adressée qu'à ma curieuse de sœur. Pas une seule fois à moi bien entendu. Je n'avais en effet jamais éprouvé de grands difficultés à contempler fixement mes pieds pour échapper au regard des gens. Ce qui, en y réfléchissant bien, révélait chez moi un profond instinct de survie étant donné que toute tentative d'échange de regards se serait immédiatement soldée par une crise cardiaque foudroyante. Mais les yeux de Sirius étaient magnétiques. Ils m'aspiraient. Au diable mon cerveau reptilien et les risques d'infarctus, je ne voyais plus d'autres endroits sur cette terre où déposer mon regard.

-Violette, commença-t-il enfin.

Oh Merlin, que mon prénom me semblait merveilleux dans cette bouche.

Arrête ma vieille tu délires, je te signale que cet enfoiré t'a traitée de paumée il y a moins de 4 heures de ça.

-Je suis vraiment désolé d'être parti comme ça tout à l'heure, j'étais justement en train de revenir mais apparemment toi tu partais…Enfin, je sais même pas si t'as envie de me voir…

« J'ai pas vraiment le choix on dirait ! »

Enfin ça c'était ce que je me disais dans ma tête. Dire une chose pareille à voix haute et devant Sirius Black qui plus est, était une autre paire de manches. Je gardai donc le silence. Un choix judicieux, à vrai dire.

-Enfin, bref, que tu aies envie de me voir ou pas je pense que je te dois des excuses.

« Et comment, bougre d'enfoiré ! ». Ce qui se traduisit par un nouveau silence de ma part.

J'espérais que ce mutisme me donnait un air digne, énervé juste ce qu'il faut et terriblement sexy. Mais il suffisait de me rappeler le reflet de mon visage, entraperçu dans mon miroir en quittant ma chambre, pour que tous ces espoirs soient réduits à néant.

Néanmoins, en y réfléchissant un peu, je constatai avec soulagement qu'en me voyant Sirius n'avait pas eu un mouvement de recul du genre « aaaah mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? », pas même un air de surprise ou de déception. Il avait juste eu l'air anxieux, anxieux de savoir si j'allais lui pardonner ou non.

-J'imagine bien ce que tu peux penser de moi en ce moment. Tu penses que je suis un con de prétentieux injuste et méprisable. Et tu as entièrement raison.

« Ca c'est bien vrai. »

-Je te l'avais dit dans mes lettres que j'avais ce côté méprisant et arrogant en moi et que c'était une chose que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter, mais je pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là.

-Moi non plus je pensais pas que tu pouvais t'en prendre à des gens comme moi. Je suis timide je sais, je suis même extrêmement timide mais je vois pas ce que ça a de marrant de s'en moquer. C'est grâce à des gens comme toi et tes copains que j'arrive pas à m'épanouir socialement.

Oh non.

Oh non.

Oh non.

Je venais vraiment de dire ça à voix haute ? Vraiment ?

Je baissai furieusement les yeux, me concentrant sur les nœuds du plancher pour essayer d'oublier le feu qui me montait aux joues.

Sirius allait disparaître c'était sûr, à tous les coups. J'allais relever les yeux et il ne serait plus là. Il aurait fui de nouveau et ce pour de bon. J'allais relever les yeux et constater que j'avais tout perdu.

Je relevai les yeux et constatai qu'il était toujours là.

Bon point pour lui.

-Tu as entièrement raison, dit-il, et c'est pour ça que je me sens si mal.

J'ai raison ? Ah oui ? Mais bien sûr que j'ai raison andouille. Entièrement même !

-Si ça peut me racheter un peu, je dirai que jamais on ne l'aurait dit devant toi ni à d'autres personnes. C'est juste un petit jeu de maraudeurs. On surnomme les gens et ça nous permet d'en parler en toute discrétion.

Bon c'est vrai, ça le rachetait un peu.

-Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à l'entendre, poursuivit-il.

Et moi donc !

Dis donc, c'qu'il était beau quand même quand il était désolé à ce point-là.

-Mais encore bien plus de l'avoir dit…

Très beau. Il était vraiment très beau.

-Si ça peut te rassurer à peu près tous les élèves de Poudlard ont été ainsi surnommés par nos soins, et j'te parle même pas des profs….

Je décidai en cet instant précis qu'il n'y avait décidément rien d'autre sur terre d'aussi sexy qu'un mec qui se plie en quatre pour essayer de se faire pardonner.

-Je comprends bien que ça t'ait fait mal, ce surnom était cruel, vraiment.

A cet instant, j'eus l'impression que quelqu'un venait de couper le son. La délicieuse bouche de Sirius continuait à se muer gracieusement mais plus aucun son n'en sortait. Il parlait dans le vide. Complètement dans le vide. Mon attention, elle, était entièrement et irrémédiablement dirigée sur son épaule gauche.

Tous ces regards, toutes ces excuses, et ce parfum (oh mon dieu ce parfum !) avaient eu raison de moi. Je me fichais bien de ce qu'il pouvait encore dire par la suite, tout ce que je voulais c'était me pendre à son cou (haut et court) et poser ma tête sur cette magnifique épaule rassurante.

-C'est juste un bête surnom ridicule pour nous, on a jamais été y réfléchir plus que ça mais je conçois bien que c'était vraiment pas très malin…

Bla bla bla et bla bla bla.

Tais-toi Sirius et embrasse-moi.

-Ecoute je pense que ce sont nos lettres qui en disent le plus sur nous, je pense que mon vrai moi c'est ce numéro n°822 qui a craquelé son vernis d'arrogance pour toi et la vraie toi c'est pas cette fille effacée qu'on a un jour pu surnommer Bipausa. Non toi tu es n°384.

Poser ma tête sur son épaule. Je voulais poser ma tête. Poser mon nez tout contre son cou. Sentir ce parfum merveilleux. M'en imprégner. Me rouler dedans. Sur son épaule. Je voulais poser ma tête sur son épaule.

Sans avoir jugé bon de m'en avertir auparavant, mes bras se soulevèrent tout doucement et vinrent étreindre le torse de Sirius. Et ma tête, oh merlin ma tête, se posa tout doucement sur sa divine épaule. Mon nez vint se nicher dans le creux merveilleux que formait sa clavicule et je pus enfin profiter à la fois de sa fragrance et de la chaleur rassurante qui se dégageaient toutes deux de sa peau.

Oh non.

Oh non.

Oh non.

Alors là Vio bravo. D'accord t'es plutôt bien mise, euh …extrêmement bien mise même, mais il était en train de te parler je te signale. C'était vraiment pas le moment. C'était carrément déplacé. T'aurais au moins pu dire quelque chose avant ! N'importe quoi, peu importe mais au moins dire quelque chose ! Il va se rendre compte que tu l'écoutais même pas et te prendre pour une fille sans volonté ni dignité. En plus c'est ridicule d'enlacer les gens à la taille, t'aurais pu au moins faire l'effort d'atteindre son cou. Il va trouver ça vraiment bizarre. Il va se reculer. Il va te traiter de folle. Il va s'enfuir. Encore.

Ou alors il va placer ses bras de part et d'autre de ton cou, mettre son visage très près, vraiment très près du tien et te rendre complètement cinglée…

Il était très près, vraiment très près, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud tout contre ma peau tandis qu'une chaleur délicieuse s'emparait de tout mon corps. Il posa ensuite son front sur le mien et me sourit en plantant ses yeux gris droits dans les miens. C'était un sourire malicieux. Un sourire sublime. Un sourire Rassurant. Charmant. Apaisant. Attirant. Estomaquant. Un sourire diabolique. Magnétique. Et je ne vous parle même pas du regard qu'il me jetait à cet instant. J'eus l'impression que j'allais défaillir mais ce n'était encore rien par rapport à ce qui m'attendait.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Toquait. Tambourinait. Et je sentais cette espèce de pointe à l'arrière de mon sternum, cette pointe que seuls les gens qui sont déjà tombés amoureux peuvent connaître, je sentais cette pointe irradier le long de mes côtes. Ca faisait mal. C'était douloureux. Et en même temps je n'avais jamais rien connu d'aussi merveilleux.

Sirius arrêta soudain de sourire, colla son nez contre le mien et captura de sa bouche ma lèvre supérieure.

C'était doux. C'était chaud. C'était bon.

Mon cœur, mon sternum et mes côtes allaient exploser.

Il s'écarta ensuite légèrement de moi et recommença à sourire. Il était parfait. Quant à moi je n'osais même pas imaginer la tête de merlan frit que je devais fièrement arborer à cet instant. Comment pouvait-il se montrer si nonchalant alors que personnellement j'étais en train de perdre pied. Irrévocablement.

Oh pitié Sirius, embrasse-moi encore.

Devant lire dans mes yeux ma silencieuse supplique, il se pencha à nouveau et recommença à m'embrasser. Plus longuement cette fois. Mais pas encore assez à mon goût.

Perdant patience, l'une de mes mains qui étaient jusqu'alors restée bien sagement accrochée dans le dos de Sirius vint se poser sur sa nuque et l'attira à nouveau à mes lèvres. Les siennes étaient tellement douces. Et tellement chaudes. J'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais plus m'arrêter de les embrasser. J'avais également l'impression que si jamais je perdais le contrôle, je pourrais en arriver à les mordre tellement j'en voulais toujours plus.

Ma bouche s'entrouvrit d'elle-même pour que Sirius y glisse sa langue. Celle-ci vint doucement à la rencontre de la mienne, l'effleurant à peine et me frustrant de la façon le plus délicieuse qu'il soit. Le contact de nos deux langues fut tout bonnement étourdissant. C'était comme une caresse. C'était très doux, délicat, très lent et en même temps si intense et passionné. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'on puisse un jour se remettre totalement de ce genre de baiser.

Les minutes passaient, défilaient, elles n'avaient plus aucune substance, elles auraient pu aussi bien être des secondes ou des heures. Des années.

Des bruits de pas et des gloussements nous signalèrent l'arrivée imminente d'un groupe de fille dans notre couloir. Nous nous interrompîmes et je voulus me détacher de Sirius mais ce dernier ne me permit pas de m'échapper. Il me garda bien serrée tout contre lui.

Je faisais face au mur et je ne pouvais donc rien voir de ce qu'il se passait. Mais, en entendant les gloussements s'arrêter net, j'en déduisis que le groupe était arrivé à notre hauteur. J'attendis dans un silence pesant que des chuchotements émus et consternés renaissent du néant une fois que le groupe nous eut dépassés.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sirius qui souriait encore plus large qu'à son habitude et c'est à ce moment-là qu'un énorme fou rire me prit. J'allais faire les gorges chaudes de Poudlard et ce pendant un bon paquet de temps. Et ça me plaisait fichtrement bien, je dois l'avouer.

Sirius me rejoignit dans mon fou rire et quand nous nous fumes enfin calmés je dis :

-Et maintenant ?

-Et maintenant je te propose d'aller souper.

Ça c'était du projet ! Mais je ne dis rien, je souriais car Sirius venait de me prendre la main.

Nous marchâmes ainsi silencieusement, un sourire béat (enfin du moins pour ma part) scotché sur le visage.

-Tu viens manger à ma table ? me demanda Sirius une fois que nous fûmes arrivés devant la porte de la grande salle.

Je stoppai net.

A sa table ? Celle des maraudeurs ? Celle que tout le monde passe son temps à regarder ?

Oh non.

Oh non.

Oh non.

-Violette ça va ? Me demanda Sirius amusé.

-Je…Tu…Tu es au courant que si je rentre là-dedans et que tout le monde me regarde il y a de fortes de chances pour que je m'évanouisse ? Lui chuchotai-je gravement.

Il sourit, posa un baiser sur mes lèvres et remit une de mes mèches de cheveux en place. Très lentement.

-Pas grave, je te rattraperai.

Et il ouvrit la porte de la grande salle.

FIN


End file.
